Damage
by Joie Cullen
Summary: Damage: n. Harm or injury to property or a person, resulting in loss of value or the impairment of usefulness. RATED NC-17 for violence, abuse, loss, adult language, situations, and angst. JxS Death doesn't take a holiday, but neither does Jareth.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but the characters NOT belonging to Jim Henson and Co.**

**I'm re-mastering this, hopefully to be finished!**

**Banner by mmsimply09 - you are amazing!**

_**A/N: I just got this crazy angsty plot bunny in my head and I can't leave it alone. Key word: Angsty. This is dark, and twisted, and just the way I like it, but that means it might not be for everyone. The first chapter will definitely be one of the worst, for sure, but it will definitely show you what I mean about dark and twisty. If you don't like mature stories that involve anything dark, don't proceed. **__**Major abuse:**__** Physical, mental, perhaps even sexual. Death doesn't take a holiday here. BUT, I promise, Karma is on tap as well.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Labyrinth or its characters. Anyone else in here is of my own creation.**_

* * *

"Well, that was the most boring thing I've had to endure in a long time." John said as he entered the foyer of his home and ripped his jacket off. He threw it at the brunette behind him and it hit her in the face.

As she collected his jacket she winced. _I hope I haven't gotten mascara on it, he'd kill me_, Sarah thought as she examined it carefully. She wanted to yell, she wanted to tell him how cruel he was. That no matter how much she inwardly imagined that he looked like him, she wished he'd leave her alone.

"How lucky it was all at one time, I mean, if I had to endure another of your family's funerals I'd hang myself." He sneered and glared at her when fresh tears welled in her eyes. His short blonde hair, perfectly short and brushed to the side was nearly white and his blue eyes pierced her every time he looked at her. His mouth was in a devilish sneer all the time.

"John, my whole family died in that crash. How can you say something like that?" She envisioned her voice being stronger, more demanding. It came out as a plea, as if she was begging, but she didn't know what she was begging for.

His face twisted in anger and he took two giant steps and was in front of her. He stared at her for a moment and then smiled. She felt slightly relieved, but not enough to be unguarded. In another second he snatched the hair at the nape of her neck and twisted, making her head fall back as she winced. "I did that for you, because I love you. You make it seem like I don't care at all, Sarah. You know what happens when you force me to show you how much I love you." He bit the side of her neck and she screamed, she felt the skin give and felt warmth trickle down. "How many times do I have to show you? I leave love bites and marks and yet you still can't see it." He shook his head and released her, pushing her back with so much force that the wind was knocked out of her.

"Get changed and make me dinner."

"We ate after the funeral." She whimpered as she rubbed her neck and saw the bit of blood on her fingertips.

"_You_ ate, you cow. I didn't eat any of that slop. Now, make me my dinner or I'll have to make you." He snarled and stomped to his office down the hall.

Sarah gathered up her husband's jacket and hung it along with hers in the foyer closet. Once she had them hung nicely she hurried up the stairs to change out of her black dress. Her father, step Mother and little brother, Toby had been traveling home from a visit with them and had been run off the highway by a drunk driver. The car spun and flipped and the paramedics had said they probably died instantly. That didn't help her sleep at night, and to make matters worse she blamed herself.

_If I wasn't so afraid of what John would have done I would have traveled to them more often. It's bad enough that my father was convinced John was beating me..._ Her family came to visit as often as they could, and Toby being eleven, was old enough to get the picture when his sister could never come over and had random injuries or bruises all the time. He would beg to stay weekends saying he wanted to spend time with his sister, but knew that if she was there it would be almost impossible for John to hurt her.

So he thought.

So she thought.

The night they were killed Sarah's father, Robert had a discussion with John in the office. Sarah didn't know what that discussion was about - completely - but she got the gist of it when voices were raised and Robert threatened John. She had burst in the room to protect her husband, that loved her and didn't know how to show it right. The fact that she was defending this monster broke Robert's heart and he packed up his family and left without a backward glance.

Sarah thought John would be happy that she stuck up for him, but he was furious that she had stuck her nose into somewhere that it didn't belong. He berated her for hours and as his fist connected with her face, breaking her nose for 'being nosy' so he said, the phone rang. Her parents had protected her one last time.

"You're lucky you've got to show face soon. No one needs to know that you're a bad girl. Had this not happened I would have given you more to cry about." He spat as he hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Sarah asked, her voice muffled from the gush of blood and swelling of her nose.

"Your stupid fucking family just died in a car wreck. Get upstairs and get me the number for a good funeral home. I need this done and over with. The quicker it's all set, the quicker we get our money, and the quicker they're in the ground and we can move on."

That's how Sarah found out about her family's tragic accident. Today she put them in the ground. Tomorrow she'd have to hide her grief because 'there is no reason to dwell on the dead when you've got a living breathing husband to take care of here'.

She put on a green fleece sweat suit and brushed her hair out, putting it in a ponytail, it would be easier to cook with her hair out of her face. When she wiped her smudged make up off she whimpered. John bought her the best of everything, especially concealer. Her black and blue nose and eyes were turning an ugly green and yellow as they healed slowly. No one had a clue they were there all day, but now they were staring her in the face and she deflated.

There was absolutely no way out of this.

_**If you turn it this way... It will show you your dreams...**_

Sarah shook her head. That was a long time ago and she'd given up all hope of ever talking to her friends again, let alone getting her dreams.

Staring into the mirror she had a fleeting thought to call on one of her friends, but knew that if John heard her - answered or not - he'd lock her away. He'd threatened to before when one night a few months after they'd wed she told him the whole story about her time in the Underground.

"What color do you want to paint the nursery?" John asked, bringing her a glass of non-alcoholic wine, he was drinking scotch. Sarah absentmindedly rubbed her small, swollen belly with a smile.

"Actually, I was thinking of hiring an artist, see I had this crazy experience when I was a teenager..." She told him the whole story from wishing Toby away to refusing her dreams and his face turned from amusement to fury when she insisted it was true.

He stood quickly and wrenched her up by her neck in one swift movement. He'd been short with her before, even shoved her around a little, but never had he done anything like this. "You're fucking nuts, you know that? Who the hell would want you to have a baby? And here I thought you were perfect for me, you're just a god damn lunatic!" He dragged her by her throat to the stairs and glared at her. "You don't get the privilege of having my child." And he kicked her in the stomach so hard she flew down the stairs, skidding to a stop on her stomach on the landing.

After the initial few seconds the shock wore off and Sarah curled into the fetal position, her stomach cramping and her body sore. She sat up, trying to keep the room from spinning and when she finally went to stand, she slipped. As she looked down her face contorted from pain to absolute horror as she realized exactly what she slipped on.

Blood.

_My baby..._

Sarah shook her head to rid herself of the horrible scenes to come. The doctor's grim looks, his accusations, her husband explaining it all away. The news that her baby was gone. The painful recovery from her D&C. The harsh words John spit at her daily after that. 'Baby killer', that was his favorite.

"Sarah, what did I say? Get the fuck down here and start cooking. I better smell something good in the next fifteen minutes or I'm going to cook myself." He screamed.

She shook and flexed her hands. She wouldn't even think about that one, it was too much today.

Heading down the stairs in her house shoes she walked into the very large open kitchen. John sat at the island with a tumbler of scotch, his eyes following her as she began working. "How about something Italian tonight?" She asked, her voice raspy.

"Fine." He grumbled and she went to the freezer to take out some frozen lasagna that she'd made last week.

"I hope you don't mind, but I am exhausted. You enjoyed this last week, right? I froze some to save for you." She smiled and showed him the container. His eyes flashed in anger and she started to shake.

"Did I not tell you to cook me something? Or are you deaf? Perhaps just stupid, that's it. Something you throw in the toaster oven or microwave isn't considered a cooked meal to me. Must I explain everything to you, draw you a god damn diagram? Are you that fucking obtuse that you can't comprehend simple English?" He was on her, ripping the container out of her hand and throwing it across the room. He grabbed her again by the hair and smashed her face into the counter where the island top electric stove was. He cranked the heat up to high and watched as a red circle appeared on the porcelain top.

"_This_ is cooking, Sarah. Using a stove!" He yanked her sleeve up and smashed her forearm over the red hot surface. She began to scream and fight, but he had one arm on the back of her neck and the other holding her arm flush with the burner. "_Cooking_, you stupid bitch!"

He threw her back and turned the stove off, the smell of burnt flesh permeating the room. She lay in the fetal position on the kitchen tiles and as he stalked up to her he began kicking her repeatedly, scooting her around the room on the polished floor. "How many times do I have to explain myself to you? Huh?" He stopped his kicking and reached down with both hands and yanked her up by her hair. Her hands flew up trying to scratch at his fingers to make him let go.

She could barely see, her left eye was swollen shut and she could taste blood in her mouth. Her arm throbbed and burned so hot that it felt like frost bite and she began to shake. She knew she'd be going into shock at any moment, but she didn't seem to worry too much about that, considering this time he was probably going to kill her.

If not, he was a general surgeon, so he could put her back together.

"Go ahead, call that fucker. You say his name enough in your sleep. Maybe he'll come save you now." John sneered and started choking her. "Come on!"

Sarah began gasping, she was trying to say the words, any words, just to get him to back off, but she could barely breath much less say anything.

"Fucking say it! I wish the goblins would come to take you away right now! _Say it_!" He screamed and as her vision began to fade she thought she heard the faint tinkling of a crystal hitting the tile floor.

~D~

John felt her body go limp and let her go. He knew if he kept her from oxygen for too long she'd die, and he didn't want that, yet. He did love her, he just couldn't take how angry she'd make him. As he surveyed the damage he realized he'd either have to steal from the hospital or run a very great chance of getting caught. She needed stitches, skin grafts, and perhaps a few IVs of fluids.

"Shit..." He groaned. "Look at what you made me do." He looked at all of the blood spattering the counter, stove, and floor. "Better get a mop. This is the last time I'm cleaning up after you."

"What have you done?" John stopped dead in his tracks as a melodic accented male voice pierced the room. He took a deep breath and turned to see where the voice was coming from. _This shit can't be real_, he thought as he stared at the exact man Sarah had described to him a year ago.

"Get out of my house." John's voice shook a little from the adrenaline.

"Someone wished someone away here. I must collect the wish-away." The Goblin King, in all of his glory stood there in the kitchen. The island obstructed his view from the unconscious Sarah on the floor. He only saw some blood and John, who was sweating, breathing hard, and his hands were stained red. He had a bad feeling about this one. As he gazed around the island as far as he could without really moving he saw a wisp of dark brown hair.

"Have you killed someone?" He asked, trying to keep himself composed. It was one thing to deal with death and killing if he knew about it first, being surprised was not one of his most favorite things.

"No, but here's your wish-away. I've got to get this shit cleaned up. Take her, I don't care." John waved the Goblin King off and turned to the laundry room where the mop and bucket were stored.

Jareth, for his part, moved about the kitchen hyper away of the blood. He didn't need to leave any trace of his existence in a mess like this. As he came around the island a young woman came into view. She was lying on her back, her legs tucked up under her, one arm by her side, the other over her swollen, bleeding face, this arm injured severely. Her dark mahogany hair was fanned out about her head, concealing her face from his view as well.

"This is not a child." Jareth gritted out. The smell of burnt flesh and blood stinging his nose. "Not that I don't wish to free her from this torture what makes you think I would just take an adult?" He crouched down and attempted to move her hair from her face, but it was matted there. He didn't want to cause her any more pain so he left it.

John's voice carried from the laundry room, "Because she's been there before? What the hell do I care, take her and get rid of her. I don't need her damaging my reputation. No one will even know she's gone, her whole fucking family's dead. It's not like I'm going to go to the cops. Bend the rules this once."

John came marching back into the kitchen, sudsy bucket in hand.

"I don't recognize this woman." Jareth frowned.

"She'll be sad to hear that, considering it's you she calls out to at night, _Jareth_." John's sneer and twinkling eyes incensed the Goblin King. That was, until everything seemed to click into place for him. He looked from John's sadistic grin down to the crumpled body on the floor.

"Sarah!"

* * *

_**A/N: OMG, if you've gotten this far I have hope that there will be readers still tomorrow! As I said at the beginning, this is probably going to be one of - if not - the worst chapter in this fic. Please, let me know what you think. I know this is freaking messed up, but I promise, Jareth's here now.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For those of you who are sticking with it to see how it goes, thank you. I promise I will do my best not to disappoint. Your alerts and reviews mean so much to me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to The Labyrinth. Any other characters are a product of my own insanity! :)**

* * *

The water was energizing and it also helped that it was nearly bathwater warm. The crystalline ocean stretching as far as Sarah could see was indigo and cerulean blue and so clear that she could see the fish and coral further out in the white sand under her feet.

She looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing a crudely made white sundress and hurriedly covered herself. _If I get wet, there won't be much to imagine_, she thought with a blush. She quickly looked around and it seemed she was the only one on this deserted island.

All that was there amongst the many palm trees and other island shrubbery was a small hut. _At least I'll have somewhere to rest away from the elements_, she smiled. Turning back to the ocean she waded farther into the warm water until she was waste deep in it, bobbing down she submerged herself and allowed herself to float, unhindered by gravity.

~D~

"You, come with us." Jareth growled at John who stood there grinning from ear to ear, setting the bucket down beside him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Take her, that's what your job calls for." John rolled his eyes. "Turn her into a goblin, let her die, whatever. I've got shit to do, can't you see that?"

"That was not a suggestion or a request. That was a command. Jonathan William Thomas, you will come and you will go before my courts and you will relinquish your marriage to Sarah Williams and then we will see what we can do... about all of this." Jareth was not sure if he would even take this demon before any court but his own. He found it most enticing to simply keep him in his dungeon and do with him what he pleased.

After all, he was the king, and he had complete power over his kingdom and who ventured into his kingdom. The only problem was, the wisher had the right to forfeit the one wished away. He would have to convince him otherwise and have him willingly follow into the Underground.

"You aren't any king to me, you glittery fuck. Sarah might believe all of that nonsense, but I don't. Take her and be done with it." John sneered.

"Though I am not of this world, I have every right to inform the police of what I've seen." Jareth simply flicked his wrist and he had changed from his armor to street clothes. Tight black jeans and a flowing black button down. His hair, shorter, yet not much less unruly. "I might just alert the authorities of what I've seen here, explaining that I am a longtime friend of Sarah's and tell them of all the things you've done to her over the last year."

"If you cared so much about her, why didn't you intervene earlier? Hm? As far as I am concerned you're full of it. The cops are going to want your name, ID, and probably a whole lot of other information that some random spook can't just hand over." John was cut off when Jareth produced a wallet. Inside this wallet was an ID, birth certificate, voters registration, and even a social security card.

"Is this sufficient enough for you, Mr. Thomas? Now, what will it be: the police or the Underground?" Jareth arched a well-manicured eyebrow and grinned devilishly. "We have no time. Make your choice so that Sarah doesn't have to die after all."

"What is it about her that makes you care so much? She's just an insignificant piece of trash. She's not smart, she's impossibly stubborn, she must enjoy pain otherwise why is she still with me?" John asked looking from Sarah's crumpled form to Jareth.

"You have taken away all the things that matter to her and she feels trapped. Or so I'd wager to guess. I have seen cruelty in my world, but only in the Darklands do I see this much at once. And even then, it's usually committed by a troll. You, sir, are less than that. Now, pick one. Police or Underground. You have until the count of three."

John stared, this man couldn't be serious. He was a stupid figment of his imagination. This shit was not real, it was the adrenaline. That's it, it was just the shock from what happened that put all of this in his mind.

"One."

But, what if it wasn't? He didn't want to lose his license, his prestige, everything he'd worked for over some stupid bitch.

"Two."

_Oh, hell!_ "Underground! OK, I'll go to this stupid Underground, whatever it is. Just get this over with, I'm hungry and exhausted." He snapped.

"Three." Jareth smirked and the world went black.

~D~

_Oh, Sarah, what has he done?_ Jareth laid her down in the Queen's chambers which was the second most comfortable rooms; his being the first. He had called for a healer before he'd even appeared back in his world.

When she was settled and Jareth had lit the room he took a moment to get a good look at her. Her arm, which was weeping and bleeding looked like it could have been burned. The skin around the wound looked singed, almost melted and the smell was something he'd not encountered in a long time.

Moving her arm to rest at her side, he carefully brushed her hair out of her face and he snapped back, breathing through his mouth, attempting not to gag.

Jareth had seen death, lots of death, especially at war. In his centuries in this world he'd encountered many forms of torture, but seeing such damage done to such an innocent girl...

"Gods..." He winced as he composed himself and leaned in to get a better look. The right side of her face already held bruising, but it seemed to be days old. The left side of her face, however, was another matter entirely. Her eye was swollen shut, blood still seeped out of a gash in her eyebrow and her upper lip was three times the size of her bottom. Beyond the caked blood he saw black, the bruising was some of the worst he'd ever seen in all of his life.

He held his hand just above her nose and mouth and felt faint breath come and he relaxed slightly. "So, you're still with me. Hang on, Sarah." He whispered.

"Ahem..." Jareth turned to the sound of the voice and saw a man half Jareth's height with very wrinkled skin and long red hair pulled back in a severe braid. He wore robes of white and had a satchel full of what Jareth assumed to be medical equipment and medicine. "Your Majesty, you have called for me."

"Ah, yes, Maddock. Please come in." Jareth stood from the bed and moved so that the dwarf could have access.

"I've brought an apprentice. Would you mind if he assisted?" Maddock asked, his large brown eyes were so full of knowledge they seemed depthless.

"Do I know this apprentice?" The King asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hoggle. He, apparently is tired of gardening. He'd like a new path." Maddock replied.

"Not...this patient, Maddock..." He was about to explain the conflict of interest in this situation when Hoggle carefully stepped into the room in the same white gown with a white mask over his face. His eyes imploring.

Hoggle hoped that the Goblin King wouldn't be angry with him giving up his gardening around the castle and the labyrinth. He had done some work at the doctor's home garden and had become instantly fascinated in healing the sick and wounded.

"Oh, Hoggle." Jareth sighed. Hoggle looked from his king to the lady on the bed and backed up suddenly, his back hitting the doorway.

"Is that... It can't..." Hoggle shook his head trying to dislodge the nightmare before his eyes but try as he might the sight was still there. "Please, let me assist, Yer Majesty. I know I'm still learnin' but I gotta help."

"Maddock, you have my permission." Jareth could never understand what that silly girl saw in this ugly dwarf, but she had grown to care for him and her other friends immensely. They grew to love her in return. "Hoghead, if you as much as drop a bandage I will have your head."

"Yes, Yer Majesty." Hoggle bowed. He hated when Jareth didn't get his name right - he assumed on purpose now a days - but this wasn't a time to argue. He had to help save Sarah.

Could that really be Sarah? _His_ Sarah? After not hearing from her in so long he was afraid she'd forgotten all of them, but now he wasn't even a little bit upset about that, either.

"Hoggle, bring me more light." Maddock called sharply. Hoggle got right down to business grabbing a lantern of sorts out of his bag and twisting the little knob. Bright white light emitted from the small thing but it was not a flame, it squeaked.

"Hush it, you! Doc's got work to do!" Hoggle shook his stubby finger at the fairy stuck in the glass lantern. He'd found a kind of fairy that, depending on the emotion and the intensity of that emotion, emitted colored light from its body. This one was very angry.

"Ah, the girl is very hurt. Her life hangs in the balance, we must start cleaning and dressing her wounds. You do that while I begin a few different potions." Maddock moved away and started sifting through his bag. Hoggle, with shaky hands, set the lantern down at the bedside table.

"Yes, Doc." Hoggle nodded and ran to the adjoined bath to get warm, soapy water and some clothes. _The softer, the better_, he thought.

~D~

"Oh, this hut won't do. It's too damaged!" Sarah let out an exasperated huff as she looked at the palm frond roof. _But, perhaps it just needs a little love_. With that she began casing the area. There were all sorts of things she could use to fix the roof, if only she knew how to make rope of some kind. It wasn't like there was any just lying around.

"Oh, I wish I had rope. It would make this so much easier." She mumbled to herself as she began testing out long reeds that grew around the other vegetation on the island.

As she walked around the island a bit she stumbled upon a wooden crate washed ashore. "Well, this isn't rope, but it could be used for something." She smiled and began dragging it back to her hut. When she arrived back there was a heap of rope sitting in front of the door.

For a split second her mind wanted to make more of it than she allowed. She gathered all of the fronds she'd harvested and began weaving them all together. Climbing on the crate she hoisted herself up to attach them to the other fronds, patching the hole in the roof quite easily.

Once her work there was done, she decided it was time to attempt a fire. After a half an hour her hands were sore and the twigs and brush in her pit were still cool.

_Damn, this looks so much easier on TV._

_Wait a minute_... Finally she let herself think about her situation. This really wasn't normal, she knew that, but she didn't want to dwell on it at the time. The last time she checked she was...

"Oh my God! I must have fallen asleep! John is going to kill me!"

"But, how do I wake up?" Sarah started to panic. She pinched her arm, but all it did was hurt. Suddenly visions began invading her mind. Every miniscule detail of what happened before she appeared on this island came to light.

With a gasp Sarah fell onto the sand and sat there, wide eyed. "I'm dead. Oh my God, this is... I am dead!"

~D~

John's head was pounding in time with the thump of his heart, which was erratic. Especially when he opened his eyes and saw that he was chained to the wall of what he imagined a dungeon would look like.

_Where am I? What is this place? _He tried pulling his arms loose, but it seemed the harder he pulled, the tighter the thick cuffs got. Moving his legs he noticed he was in the same predicament there, too. He was effectively spread eagle against a cold stone wall.

_Shit!_

"Hello, Jonathan." _That voice_, John recognized that voice. It was that Jareth guy.

"Where the hell am I?" John screamed.

"The Underground."

"Let me out of here, you psycho!"

"I'm sorry, but that is impossible. You see, you came here willingly and now you will stand trial under my laws in my world." Jareth stepped out of the shadows of the dank stone encasement. The only thing John could hear was the click of Jareth's boots and the echo of water dripping slowly somewhere close by.

"Unchain me." John seethed. "Do it now!"

"I'm quite shocked at you, such a small, wispy man and yet you have such anger and rage. Did someone hurt you as a child?" Jareth tilted his head to the side, but smiled devilishly. "Did your mother not love you enough?"

"Don't you talk about my mother!" John snapped. Jareth's eyes grew wide, filled with mirth.

"Let us talk about Sarah, then."

"What do you want to know? Let me down and I'll answer your questions." John replied.

"I do not make deals with the likes of you. Answer or I'll make you." He hissed, his face now mere inches from John's.

John paled.

"Why her?"

"It was easy. She needed a father figure. I mean, come on! Her dad was too busy with her step mom and her brother. She'd latch onto any man that showed her any ounce of respect. And, one of the first things we talked about was how she loved a challenge, something she learned when she was fifteen. It excited her." John smiled and let what he'd said so far sink in.

"Go on." Jareth ordered.

John sighed deeply. "Look, it would never have gotten as bad as it had if she'd just listen! She's so goddamn bull headed she's got to fight every step of the way! She had to understand, and if my explaining things wouldn't work something had to. So, I started shaking her or shoving her. Just to knock a little sense into her, and she'd still not get it. I mean, she drove me to this with her back talk and her irresponsible behavior. She can't be trusted."

Jareth looked at him for a very long time before he smiled again. "You believe yourself to be the king of your own castle, do you not?"

"Of course! I'm the man of the house, and as such she needs to listen to me. I do this shit because I love her, because I want to keep her safe and happy. I don't necessarily like to punish her. Look, you saw that! She drove me to that with her stupid fighting." John attempted to play the victim, as if Sarah had instigated all of that. Jareth wasn't about to let him continue.

"Well, Jonathan. This is my castle, and I am King. Whilst you are in the Underground, in my kingdom you will answer to me. Only me. Do you understand?"

John just glared at him. This was a joke, there was no way he was going to start bowing and obeying this asshole.

Jareth grabbed him around the throat and gently squeezed, cutting off his air supply slightly. John's eyes widened and Jareth's face grew closer, his sharp teeth prominent. "Do you understand?"

"Fuck you." John spat.

"Wrong answer." Jareth brandished a crystal and threw it at John. As he left the dungeon he heard him begin to scream.

~D~

"Well done, Hoggle. The wounds look nice and clean. I see you've left them unwrapped. Why?" Hoggle loved learning under Maddock, he was the best healer he'd ever heard of. Although, it wasn't much fun when he tested him on the job. It always made him feel like he did something wrong. _Course, eventually I'll not feel this way, I guess that's when I know I learned somethin'_, he smiled.

"Yes, Doc, I wanted you to examine the wounds first. It's always best to have two sets of eyes instead of one when yer learnin'." Hoggle answered, his smile still intact.

"Ah, and so the learning begins. Take this salve and rub it graciously on her arm. It will smell, and it might bubble a little, that's how you know it is working. If you think there is enough, apply one more coat." Maddock handed Hoggle the hollow half shell full of a nasty green paste. Hoggle schooled his expression as best he could and began applying as he was told.

Maddock, on the other hand, began stitching Sarah's eyebrow. He 'tsk'ed at the carnage in front of him. _It's been quite a long time since I've seen to wounds like this. Such a long, long time_, he thought. _Not since the last war have I seen a body take on so much, but I hate to imagine what this girl did to get the tar beaten out of her like this_, his frown deepened.

"All set, Doc." Hoggle said, placing the remaining bit of salve on the bedside table. Should I wrap it or leave it?"

"For now it shall be wrapped. The salve will draw out the infected and dead parts and once it's to my standards a new ointment will be placed on it to repair the skin. That is when we will leave it to breathe." He pointed to Sarah's side where several ugly bruises were found. Hoggle was trying hard not to look at her too closely, he knew she'd been unclothed and was only in her undergarments and he didn't want to disrespect her like that.

"Eh, I see em." He said, uncomfortably.

"I will wrap her head and then I want you to hold her up as best and as carefully as you can. We must tightly tape and wrap that area. She has some broken ribs." Maddock shook his head. _Such waste._

"Yes, Sir."

Once Sarah was bandaged properly Maddock sent a goblin for a large bucket of ice and several small bags and sacks. He would place ice on all of the swollen areas in hopes to bring it down some. He then sent Hoggle to fetch the King.

* * *

**A/N: OK! Here we are, the end of another chapter. You still with me? I sure hope so. Please, leave a contribution in the little box! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: The Labyrinth and its characters are Jim Henson's other than that these are my little weirdos. No copy write infringement intended.**_

* * *

Jareth hurried to Sarah's rooms with Hoggle. He was a bit perturbed that the little dwarf wouldn't give him any information, but he tried to understand that Maddock was the real doctor here and Hoggle was only an assistant.

It really didn't help much.

When he walked into the room he saw Sarah bandaged and covered with the soft bedding. "Maddock, you've called for me?"

"Yes, your Majesty. I know that magic will heal most any wound, but she acquired these Above and the injuries are extensive. Hoggle cleaned her burn and applied healing salve, that should look better very soon. It was a strong concoction. Her head is wrapped at the moment, but under the bandage I applied my personal stitches. They will heal the wound within a day or two and as they dissolve they will take with them most of the scarring. It will still be visible and we can remove that later if she wishes.

Right now I am worried about the internal injuries. She has several broken ribs to her right side. She has been wrapped but right now any healing magic would be too taxing on her. We will take this one injury at a time. She is asleep, and I've put a small spell on her that will make her sleep for the next two days in order to make sure things set and heal as best as they can before she comes to. I assume she might be a bit shocked as to where she is and I do not want her to injure herself further. If you have any questions or concerns I'll gladly hear them now." Maddock was nothing if not thorough.

Jareth moved closer to the bed and looked down at Sarah, sadly. Had she not taken his power from him he could have potentially avoided all of this. The fact that she stopped calling on her friends made it so he had absolutely no clue how to help her.

_This is not her fault_, he thought. These were just horrible circumstances. "Will she survive this?" He turned to the little doctor with pleading eyes.

"As long as Hoggle stays by her side and does what needs to be done she will be fine. Recovery will take much longer than you would like, Sire. I fear that even once the physical damage has healed there will be a lot going wrong in her mind. I suggest you call on someone to assist with that when the time comes."

"I will help her through this." Jareth snapped.

"With all due respect, Sire, that may not be enough. I know you are close with your aid, Kaiden. Perhaps his wife could be of some help." Maddock suggested.

"What does Brie have to offer that I do not?" The king wasn't happy being helpless in this situation. He was never helpless, there was always something he could do.

"Brie has a fascination with the way the Human mind works. Kaiden has kindly allowed her to continue her studies, though this does not pertain to anything Underground. Living in your kingdom where you allow such open-mindedness has allowed her to learn much." Jareth glared at the little healer. Was he implying that he ran his kingdom with a soft hand?

"Think on it, Your Majesty. I have been at this job for longer than I can remember and I would trust Brie with healing any mind in the Underground. After all, it is your decision, you are the law. Just, please, consider it." Maddock collected his belongings and gave a list to Hoggle who nodded and then the healer was gone.

"Stupid dwarf..." Jareth seethed under his breath.

"Beg yer pardon, Sire?" Hoggle asked, hoping he wasn't talking about him.

"You, take extra care of her or I will suspend you head first in the bog, do you understand?" Jareth was before the little man instantly. Hoggle, for his part, cowered.

"Of course, Y-y-yer Majesty." He bowed.

"What is on that stupid little list anyway?" Jareth snatched it out of his hand and read it.

**Carefully remove bandage from arm and clean the wound. Replace salve as instructed. Wrap again. Do this every six hours until I return.**

**Keep fresh ice on patient's wounds for twenty minutes, remove for thirty, repeat.**

**If patient begins to stir place the white cloth over her nose and mouth. It will put her back into a deep sleep. Alert me if this occurs.**

**Suggest anyone she knows from the kingdom visit and speak with her. It will ease her unconscious mind. While they are here, rest. You will be over-seeing her for the next twenty six hours.**

**Call on me if you have any questions. I have faith in you, Son. Have faith in yourself.**

**Maddock~**

_Hm, the healer seems to believe in this little fiend. I suppose I shall sit back and watch, after all, I have a guest in my dungeon that I must tend to_. "Hedgeworth, do exactly as this instructs. If you are in need of my assistance, send for me. I will check on things periodically." And with that Jareth dropped the list and vanished.

Hoggle shook his head. "Eh, Sarah, why do you seem to get into trouble no matter where you go?" He turned to look at the human girl he had grown to love while she was here all those years ago. "I wish I knew what happened. I'd get 'em back fer this." He grumbled.

After doing exactly as was instructed for the next hour he send for a goblin servant.

"At yer services, sirs." A small female goblin came bounding into the room happy to help. She was small and round, her skin the color of a maple leaf in the fall, dark green with a slight brown tint. She had bright white hair that was all over her little head and the biggest brown eyes Hoggle had ever seen on a goblin. She had a bright smile, too. It was sort of cute, Hoggle thought, what with all the mismatched colored teeth in her round head.

"Ah, what's yer name?" Hoggle asked, trying to be polite.

"Imogen! Is that all?" She asked, dropping down into a low bow as she held out the skirt of her burlap gown.

"No that ain't all! I need ye to go find Sir Didymus and Ludo for me. Bring them here." Hoggle ordered. Secretly he enjoyed that little shred of power Jareth allowed him.

"Uh, who are they?" Imogen looked incredibly confused.

"Oh!" Hoggle slapped his forehead. "You know the knight that looks like a fox and that big red heap?"

"Oh! Thems way out in the labyrinth, it will take all day!" She pouted. Hoggle blinked at the little goblin and wondered what would be worse, waiting for her all day only to have her come back empty handed or to ask Jareth for a favor.

"Nevermind, for now." He waved her off and she bowed three more times before leaving the room.

~D~

_It isn't so bad being dead_.

Sarah had her own island and she found that anything she wished up she'd receive. "Almost like in the Labyrinth," She smiled, and then frowned. "Oh, I'll never see my friends again."

She stood from where she had been sitting in the sand for the last however long. Once the world crashed down on her and all of her memories returned of how exactly she had gotten here she was struck dumb.

"My family is dead. Why aren't they here with me?" She whimpered. "He took everything from me and yet I stayed. What happened to me?" The urge to scream and cry was stronger and stronger as the seconds passed. How could I have ever loved someone like John? Where did I go wrong?"

She looked around her island which was once full of splendor and joy now reminded her of a prison. _I have nothing. He left me with nothing_.

Going into her little hut she lay upon the cot in the corner. She covered her eyes with her hands and sobbed. She sobbed for all of it as she remembered every single thing with striking detail.

John. John was such a gentleman while they dated for three months and then suddenly he'd proposed. Sarah knew she missed her family. Perhaps not her step mother, Karen so much, but her father and Toby she missed terribly. When she went off to college she seemed to lose touch with them. After all, her father had a new family now.

_God, I blamed him for everything when all he wanted was to keep us all happy_, Sarah cried_. I was so stubborn, so stupid! John played on that and I let him. I let him get into my head that he was the only person who really loved me._

_**Such a pity...**_

She shot up in bed and stared around the dark little room. "Who's there?" After a few moments and no response she plopped back down with her arm over her eyes, new tears filling them.

"I let him take me away from everything, didn't I? Damn it all! This is all my fault! Had I learned something from the labyrinth I would have learned that life isn't always fair but then that was just the way it was. I wouldn't have fought so much, been so stubborn. I wouldn't have forced John - who swore he loved me - to knock sense into me hundreds of times." Sarah held her breath.

When her lungs began to burn and her head became fuzzy she let out a horrible scream. "Had I kept my mouth shut and grew the hell up I wouldn't have killed my baby!" Her eyes flew open wide and she slapped her hand over her mouth. _Oh, god. I... I'm the reason they're all dead!_

~D~

Jareth watched Sarah through a dream crystal. His face set in a bitter frown. He'd been able to see bits and pieces of Sarah's life over the last few years by delving into her dreams. There were times when he'd star in them, not by any doing of his own, and he had a small bit of hope that one day she'd call for him.

Never in a millennia did he imagine it would be like this.

"Oh, Sarah, you blame yourself for everything. How could you? There is so much pain there, and I wish I knew how to help you." He whispered as he tossed the crystal away. With a flick of his wrist he stood before Hoggle who was just dozing off.

"Yer Majesty! Oh, I am glad to see you." Hoggle stood and bowed. Jareth raised an eyebrow and hid his grin. "No one around here seems to know how to find Sir Didymus and Ludo and I ain't allowed to leave. I hate to ask you for such a silly thing, but do you mind bringing them here?" Hoggle could have blushed scarlet. He knew how stupid it was to ask the king for a favor like that, but he hoped since it was for Sarah he wouldn't be, at best, laughed at and at worst, bogged.

"I see. Well, it has been instructed she see her friends." Jareth pretended to think about it for a few moments just to watch this little man squirm. In the end he knew he should visit Jonathan so he wasted no more time. "Done. I will return later." He said and once he vanished Sir Didymus appeared alongside Ludo.

"My word! I was just at my bridge, now what has happened?" Didymus looked around, weapon at the ready.

"Ludo confused." Ludo shook his head and looked around as well.

"Yer in the castle you idiots!" Hoggle growled, exasperated.

"Oh! Sir Hoggle, what a pleasant surprise, how are your lessons going?" Didymus settled down and smiled.

"Sarah's back."

Ludo and Didymus looked at him in shock. Both sets of ears perked up and they waited impatiently for more.

"She's been real hurt and she's sleepin' right now. Maddock thinks having friends here to talk to her might help. Even though she's sleepin' she can hear ya, so he says." Hoggle explained and then motioned to the bed. Ludo saw her first and let out a wail as his eyes filled with tears.

Sir Didymus removed his hat and knelt down on the side of the bed, bowing to his lady. "Oh, dear Lady, what has become of you? We are here, Sarah, just rest and come back to us. We miss you, and we're here for you." His nose twitched and he let out a quiet cry.

~D~

Jareth watched from the shadows as two goblins bopped about the cell that held Jonathan. They smashed a sponge to his face and he choked.

"Drink!" One squawked, placing the sponge in a bucket of water and repeating his method again.

"Here." The other ordered and squished a big piece of bread loaf in his mouth. "Eat!"

After he'd had several assaults with the wet sponge and three large chunks of bread slammed into his mouth Jareth made his move.

"That will be all." He bellowed and the goblins squeaked, bowed many times and skipped out of the cell, closing the door behind them. "Ah, I see you've eaten." Jareth took a closer look at the cretin bound before him. Though the crystal earlier caused him excruciating pain, it was simply all in his head. No physical harm had been done. Yet.

"Let me out of here." John gasped.

"Still ordering me about, are you? You speak of Sarah's inability to reason and listen. I feel as though you may be a bit mistaken, perhaps it is you who needs the lessons." Jareth grinned. "I have fed you, let you to water, there is a roof over your head, you are clothed, what more do you want from me?"

"I told you, I was driven to this point. I am a good man! I'm a doctor, I can help her get better. Let me out of here and I'll fix her up." John decided pleading and begging, perhaps reasoning with the mad man would help his chances.

"I have my own healers, thank you. And there would be icicles in the Darklands before I let you anywhere near Sarah."

"Come on! You can't keep me here like this! I already can't feel my arms, you're slowly killing me, don't you get that?" John screamed.

Jareth shook his head. "I am not killing you. You surely will know when I am about to do that, believe me. Now, I do not know what Sarah's preference would be in the way I handle you so you will just have to stay put until she is well enough to say her right words. Until then, I suggest you learn a few things. These goblins are here to assist you. If you disrespect them I will send in other, less savory characters to assist. You will not demand anything of me, you will not speak unless spoken to, and you will never see Sarah again. Understand?"

John was about to argue when Jareth held up a crystal.

"I do hope that you do, I'd hate to have to teach you a lesson again so soon." Jareth grinned.

"I understand." John whispered.

"Good, until next time Jonathan."

Jareth left the dungeon and was nearly ready to return to Sarah's side when he stopped. After seeing the things she said and though in her dreams he had to grudgingly agree that Maddock could be right.

After all, even though he had saved her life, he knew that Sarah wouldn't be all that happy to wake up back in the Underground and one of the last people she would want to see was him. This upset him, but he knew patience was necessary this time.

He transported himself to another wing of the castle and knocked on a door. A slight woman with long, wavy red hair opened the door with a smile. Jareth looked into her green eyes and sighed. "I need your assistance, Brie."

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, Sarah is so freaking tortured. BUT, I promise things will start looking up shortly! Thanks to those of you who had reviewed and who are still reading. It means so much to me. Please, let me know your thoughts by clicking that little link. Right. Down. There!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The Labyrinth and its characters are Jim Henson's other than that these are my little weirdos. No copy write infringement intended.**

* * *

"It has been a week, Sire. The Lady should be waking any moment. Her injuries are healing nicely, the scar on her forehead is nearly invisible and as you can see all of the swelling has gone down. I was able to use magic to heal her ribs much quicker now that she's stronger. It shouldn't be long now before she opens her eyes. Shall we wait here so that we can explain everything?" Maddock bowed to Jareth who had come in for his morning update.

"That would be for the best, Maddock. I appreciate the hard work you have done here. This is for you." He handed the dwarf a crystal and Maddock looked into it. His eyes lit up and he smiled.

"Ah, I see myself and my wife by the ocean, what is this?" He asked, not wanting to hope too much, but seeing that he may just be heading for a vacation.

"When you are all done here, go home and pack your bags. Once you drop the crystal you and your wife will be transported to the Gloine ocean. You will remain there a week, on your last night once you fall asleep you will be transported back to your own bed." Jareth smiled. Rarely did he give such gifts to anyone, but as Maddock had saved the life of his Sarah, it was owed.

"Your Majesty! I am honored, thank you." Maddock bowed and turned to pack up his things.

"No..." Jareth groaned and the wise doctor turned to the sound.

"What is it, Sire?"

"Please, stay with her until Hoggle comes. I've been called away." He growled and disappeared.

Maddock shook his head and frowned. Now was not the time for games.

~D~

Sarah didn't know how long she had been crying, but she finally got over her depression long enough to get very, very angry.

"I didn't kill my baby, John did! And I didn't kill my family, either. But I sure as hell did let my world get turned upside down and I also got myself into a heap of trouble when I fell in love with that monster! How could he do that to me? And how could I allow him to do all of those things?" Sarah decided then and there that love was something evil and that to allow herself to love again would be detrimental to her health.

But, as long as she were stranded here she would be safe. There wasn't a living being for as far as she could see, besides the random island flora and fauna. Dead or alive, this was the safest place for her to be.

The world around her began to shake and she squeaked. "What's this?" She said and gripped the wall of the little hut. As the world shook harder she began to get dizzy, she closed her eyes to steady herself and when she opened them she was lying in a very large, very soft bed covered in down bedding.

She shot up and gagged. "Here, use this." She heard before a tin bucket was shoved in her face. She quickly got sick.

Once her stomach settled she saw the bucket move from her face and she looked around. The room she was in was stone with large light, wooden furniture about. There was a large stone fire place on the other side of the room blazing and sending heat throughout the room. There were two chairs with red velvet cushions on a red rug in front of the fireplace and a night stand next to her bed. A desk was set next to the fireplace with a nice wooden desk chair and a small candelabra for light there. To her left was a set of French doors with stained glass windows in them. She didn't pay close enough attention to the design, as she kept trying to understand her surroundings. The large bed she was in had red silk hanging from it, tied back now, but it looked as though it could be let down so to hide the bed itself.

When she finally saw all of the room, she looked to the direction of the voice. There stood an old man who looked similar to Hoggle. She drew back and held her breath. _Oh my God, that really did happen,_ she gawked.

"My dear, how is your stomach?" The little man asked. He sounded incredibly intelligent and he seemed kind enough.

"Much better, um, I have a question." Sarah whispered. She wasn't quite sure why she was whispering, but shrugged it off.

"Yes?"

"I was just on an island, right? That couldn't all have been a dream..."

"My Lady, wherever you were I can't be sure, but your body has been here a week. I had to keep you unconscious while your body healed. I would like to say it was a dream, but I cannot be sure. Rest assured you are now here and awake." He nodded, pulling a goblet out of his bag and waving his hand over it. "Here, drink this, it will help."

She took it and sniffed it. It smelled like roses and she smiled. "This smells wonderful!" She took a sip, grinned, and drank the rest quickly.

"I'm glad, it's my special tea, it cures what ails you. Now, I must be going but my assistant will be here to keep an eye on you before His Majesty can come check on you. He's been here nearly every hour for the last week. You had him very worried."

"What is your name?" Sarah asked.

"Maddock, I have been your doctor." He bowed.

"Thank you for all your help, Maddock. I'm Sarah."

"Yes, I know." He chuckled. "Now, don't you get up. Someone will be here to assist you shortly."

~D~

Jareth sat in his throne room, completely and utterly enraged. Of all the times to have a runner, it would be right now. He hadn't had one in months, and now because he was worried about Sarah and attempting to get a handle on what, exactly, he would be doing with Jonathan there had to be a disturbance.

The baby started fussing, pulling on its black wispy curls and kicking it's chubby little legs going into a full on tantrum. He sat there for a moment, held his breath and when the little bugger wouldn't stop it's hysterics he rose from his place and plucked the baby up off of the blankets and pillows covering the floor in front of him.

"What is all of this fuss, hm?" He whispered as he rocked the baby slowly. Her big brown eyes peered up at him and the tears subsided as she took her little chubby hands and plastered them to the Goblin King's face. Her little fingers played with his lips and then his nose, and when her eyes drifted down to his pendant she gurgled and spluttered and clasped onto it so firmly Jareth was afraid she'd rip it from his neck.

With wide eyes he just stared at her while she squeezed the pendant, sniffed the pendant, and then proceeded to pop the thing into her drool covered mouth. Jareth reared back, a look of utter shock and disgust painted on his face as he snatched it out of her mouth.

"No!" He purred and poked her in the nose with his glove covered finger. "We do not eat the king's belongings." She looked at him, looked at his wagging finger and with one swift movement, faster than Jareth thought possible, her gums were latched to his extended gloved finger as she began to suckle.

Jareth raised an eyebrow and with a soggy popping noise, snatched his finger from her mouth, flicked his wrist and conjured a bottle of warm milk. The baby's eyes went wider than ever and she giggled as he lowered the nipple into her awaiting mouth. "There, enjoy." He smiled, faintly.

"Your Highness," Maddock stood before Jareth and bowed low. "The Lady, Sarah, is awake. She has been sick, but I have given her my special brew. She feels much better now. Hoggle should be arriving shortly, and she seems calm enough. Would you like me to send for her?"

"No, let her rest. Please have Imogen sent in to assist with whatever Sarah may need, but remind her to keep Sarah in her room and out of trouble until I'm assured she is fully recovered."

"Of course, Sire." Maddock bowed and left the throne room.

As the little one finished her bottle Brie entered the throne room. Jareth was growing tired of all of the visitors today, he wanted this little one's mother to give up already. She didn't want the child anyway, this was just to prove a point. He hated that.

"Ah, Jareth. She would be a wonderful addition to Queen Fiona's family, don't you think? She and her husband are both dark haired and they've wanted a daughter for so long." Brie softly tugged one of the little girl's curls. "Do you think the mother will make it?"

"Of course not! What brings you here, Brie?" He smiled, ignoring her original comment.

"I hear the girl has awakened. Shall I go to see her?" She asked.

"Not yet, let us see how dinner goes. If she does not come down to eat, I will have you take her meal to her. I know that is beneath you, but it would give you a good reason to meet her." Jareth replied.

"Nonsense! That isn't beneath me, stop your joking! I've never been that entitled, _you _on the other hand..." She winked. "Kaiden has asked if you need his assistance today."

"Not at the moment, please take her for a bit. I need to check on her mother's progress." Jareth handed the now fed and sleeping baby to Brie and disappeared. Brie laughed quietly and was about to sit on the throne when a rocking chair appeared in the corner by a window.

"Ah, yes, your Majesty." She rolled her eyes and walked off.

~D~

"Come in!" Sarah called when there was a knock on her chamber door. In walked the most adorable little goblin Sarah had ever seen. She had the biggest brown eyes, the silliest hair, and the widest smile she had ever seen.

"I is Imogen, and I is your maid." She smiled and curtseyed low.

"I'm Sarah, nice to meet you!" Sarah smiled.

"I came to see if you needed anything. I just heard that you woke up!" She giggled. Sarah just looked at her and smiled. She really was a cute little goblin.

"Ahem, is the patient decent?" Came a very familiar voice and Sarah's heart skipped a beat. She hadn't heard that voice in what seemed like forever.

"I'm fine!" Sarah called, the smiled on her face grew exponentially. At her call, in walked one of her best friends, in a white robe.

"Sarah! You's awake! I thought I'd heard yer voice!" Hoggle ran as fast as his little legs could carry him and was at her bedside almost instantly. Sarah reached down and hugged the little dwarf with all her might, which still wasn't much since she was weak from all the sleep.

"Oh Hoggle, I've missed you so much!"

"I wish you'd have called me, Sarah, maybe I coulda helped you." He frowned and she scooted over so that the dwarf could sit with her on the bed. He climbed up and situated and then looked at her with concern.

"Oh, Hoggle, please don't say that. I was in no place to have my friends see what my life turned into. It means the world that you would have helped if you could have." She said patting his shoulder.

"That guy deserves to rot!" Hoggle glared and Sarah sighed. "I hear he's here, down in the dungeon waitin' for Jareth to decide what to do with him."

Sarah's eyes grew wide and she gasped. "He's been here? All this time?" She couldn't understand the feelings she was having, especially after she had just earlier decided he was to blame for all the horrible things that had happened to her. Stunningly enough, she felt a twinge of pain for him. "I can't imagine what Jareth has done to him."

"Nothin' from what I knows. He's down there being fed and everything. He's probably waitin' to talk to you." Hoggle explained. At that Sarah smiled faintly.

"Where is Jareth, can I speak to him?" She asked.

"He's busy right now, Sarah, but I bet he'll be up to see you as soon as he can. He's been downright scary when it came to your care. Everything had to be perfect or I'd be bogged at best." Hoggle tried to suppress a shiver and failed.

"Really?" Sarah was shocked. All this time he was the villain, the one who stole her brother and made her run that horrible labyrinth. If it weren't for Hoggle on a few occasions she probably never would have made it out alive.

Or was Jareth the one who always seemed to send him to help her? She had a lot of thinking to do.

~D~

"Miss Flint, are you nearly done?" Jareth had transformed into his usual attire for scaring humans in his labyrinth. Gray breeches, knee high leather boots, white shirt and leather jacket. The young mother, barely eighteen, was leaning against a wall not halfway through the large maze when he had appeared. Her black hair sticking up everywhere from the wind and the branches that seemed to grow right out of the stone walls themselves. Her jeans were ripped at the knee and her blue sweater was dirty.

"Give me back my baby!" She cried.

"You wished her away, and you know why you did it. Come now, she can be in a much better place and you can get on with your life." Jareth smiled. "All you have to do is take this little gift." And he extended his hand which held a crystal.

"What is that?"

"The same as before in your little roach filled apartment. Your dreams." He sneered. "But, you must forget the child."

"What will you do with her? What will you do with my Mercedes?" She sobbed. Jareth raised an eyebrow, wasn't that the name of an Aboveground car?

"She will be adopted out to a family who cannot have children. She will find a better life, and you can take this and forget all about her. It will be as if she never happened." He coaxed. The woman looked at the crystal, trying to decide what was best to do when she cried harder.

"She won't be a goblin?"

"Of course not." He frowned, he hated that the story implied such things. When he said the child would 'become one of us, forever' he hadn't meant it as a goblin. _He_ certainly wasn't a goblin.

"This doesn't make me a bad mother, does it? I just can't feed her right or give her what she needs all the time. I didn't mean to have a baby so young, but I couldn't imagine..." She shook her head and continued to cry.

"Miss Flint,"

"Angela."

"Angela, keeping the child, making her suffer along with you when she could have a wonderful home is being a bad parent. Giving her to a better situation, giving yourself hope, that makes you a good mother. I promise, you won't remember anything. When you return your world will be as if this whole thing never happened."

"Can I see her, one last time?" Angela begged. Jareth changed the crystal to one that showed Mercedes in Brie's arms asleep in the rocking chair and Angela ran a finger gently over it and smiled. "Thank you." She breathed.

"Now, take the gift, live your dreams and forget everything." He said as he twitched his hand and extended the original crystal. Angela stared at it again for a moment, nodded, and reached out to take it.

When the woman was gone, Jareth returned to the throne room where Brie was and smiled. "The child is ours to deal with. I'll take her and put her in the nursery until we place her with a family."

"Oh, that was fast. Here you go." Brie smiled and stood, handing him the child. "I will check on dinner, I'll see you shortly, Sire."

Jareth decided he'd walk to the nursery since it was in the same wing as Sarah's room. He thought he might drop in on her to see how she was doing. Perhaps she wouldn't scream at him if he were holding a baby. He smiled, thinking of how volatile she could be and wondered if that spark was still in her somewhere.

As he neared her room he noticed her door was open and he could hear her talking with Hoggle. He placed a warm smile on his face as he knocked on the open door. Sarah was sitting up in bed, the blankets pulled up to her chest and Hoggle sat next to her on the foot of the bed. She was laughing about something and when he knocked she turned and saw him. She looked from him to the baby and seemed confused.

"I see you are awake, what a pleasant surprise. I was heading to the nursery when I saw the door open. I thought I would check on you." He walked into her room and headed toward the bed. "How are you feeling, Sarah?"

The way he said her name was almost like a caress, she shivered slightly and smiled. "Much better, thank you. And," She ducked her head and blushed. "Thank you for saving my life."

Jareth was quite surprised and relieved that she seemed in good spirits. He nodded at her and she looked down at the sleeping baby again. "You are very welcome, Sarah. I was going to call your authorities, but once I saw that it was you... I'm glad you are alright." He replied.

"What's with the baby?" She finally blurted and he chuckled.

"She is a wish-away." He said.

"Are you going to turn her into a goblin?" Sarah frowned and Jareth sighed dramatically.

"When did I ever say I was going to turn your brother into a goblin? Where in the book did it state that? Hm?" He growled.

"'You have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth or your baby brother becomes one of us, forever.' Does that ring any bells?" She rolled her eyes.

"One of us! Not one of them! Do I look like a goblin to you?" He asked exasperated. Sarah just began to laugh.

"You must re-word that, Your Majesty! I'm a smart girl, and even I assumed you meant a goblin." The baby began to stir and look around. She patted Jareth's face and turned her attention to Sarah where she wiggled and stretched her hands out to her.

"She wants you." Jareth laughed, his face surprised.

"Can I hold her for a minute?"

"Sure you can." He placed the baby in her arms and conjured a chair to sit. He watched as Sarah played with the little girl who laughed and laughed.

Hoggle, not much into watching someone play with a baby excused himself and said he'd be back later to check on her.

"She's precious, what's her name?" Sarah blew raspberries at the girl and watched as she stuck her tongue out in return.

"Mercedes." Jareth frowned.

"Like the car?" She raised an eyebrow. "Hm, let's see. . ." And she stared at the little girl for a bit before smiling. "If you're to stay here you need an interesting name, why don't we call you Brenna."

"You're changing the baby's name? Who said you had the right to do that?" Jareth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, she can't go around being called a luxury vehicle, now can she? Unless that's strictly against the rules. If she's going to be hanging around here I'd rather her have a different name." Sarah pouted.

"Brenna, that is quite nice I suppose. Fine, now give me back Brenna so that I can get her to the nursery. It is nearly dinner time. Will you be joining me?" Jareth asked, taking the baby from Sarah.

"I think I'd rather rest, if you don't mind. It's not that I don't want to join you..." Sarah then remembered the little conversation she and Hoggle had. "Jareth?"

"Hm?" He asked as he headed to the door.

"Do you have John here?"

Jareth stood there a moment deciding on the best course of action. If he lied to her she might not trust him again, if he told her the truth she might be angry with him. Angry was easier to deal with. "Yes, yes I do."

"In a dungeon?"

"Yes."

"Have you hurt him?"

"Not physically, no."

"Do you plan to?"

"This is something I'd rather discuss with you when you are up to it. Right now is not the time, and no decision will be made until we speak." Jareth answered, and he told the truth.

Sarah looked at him for a long moment, found that he seemed to be honest and nodded. "That seems fair. Until then." She smiled.

"I will check on you later, Sarah. Your meal will be brought to you within the hour." And with that, Jareth turned and left the room. All in all, he felt today worked out quite well.

* * *

**A/N: Hello all, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is a bit longer than the last. This was fun to write being that it was a lot less angsty than the others. Please, let me know what you thought of it by leaving me a little review. Until next time! Sweet, or not so sweet, Goblin King dreams!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. OK, yes I do. I own all the little characters that do not belong to Jim Henson and crew. Nor do I own David Bowie which makes me a mite sad.**_

* * *

"Kaiden, what a pleasure to see you, my friend. I hope you have brought me good news!" Jareth clasped the very opposite man's hand in his and pulled him into a brotherly embrace.

Kaiden was Jareth's guard and aid in all things. He was as tall as Jareth but at that similarity all others stopped. Kaiden had a very short, military crop of hair that was raven black and his eyes were grey. His skin was a slight olive tone and his body was seemingly made of stone.

"I have, Jareth. The mage you've requested is here, shall I retrieve him for you?" Kaiden smiled and Jareth nodded as he turned to take his place at his throne. Draping one leg over the arm he waited with a smile, tapping his riding crop impatiently on his boot.

Kaiden went toward the double doors and threw them open, as he turned the corner there was muffled speech, then he returned, bringing behind him a short round man, with a rust colored long beard. Square glasses sat atop his large nose and his beady brown eyes sparkled as he looked upon Jareth. He wore robes of emerald green and a matching hat sat atop a mess of rust colored hair. He walked with a staff which was carved with intricate designs along its entirety.

"Your Majesty, what a pleasure." His voice, though old, was strong and deep.

Jareth stood from his seat and bowed to the old man. "Corann, thank you for coming at such short notice. I have a few questions to ask you. Please, come with me and we shall enter my study to speak more privately and more comfortably." Corann nodded and the three men went into a room off of the throne room. Once seated around a large table a goblin entered and poured them all small glasses of amber liquid.

"I do hope you enjoy Goblin Ale."

"Of course, Sire." Corann winked and the three of the raised their glasses and took a sip. After settling their glasses down and making sure they were not to be interrupted again, Corann spoke. "What would you like to know?"

"I have a prisoner here from Above and I would like to have a trial for him. Certainly it would not warrant the Seelie Court, but all the same I would like him to be tried before his punishment is served."

"And what are his offenses?" Corann asked.

"Attempted murder in the first, I would presume. Torture, perhaps... And if I can, I would like it to be a Royal offense. You see, these crimes were committed against The Champion." Jareth searched Corann's eyes and saw a slight shift of surprise.

"It could only truly be a Royal offense if it occurred here. And even then, that would be quite a long shot, you know that." Corann replied.

Jareth sighed exasperated. "I know, I was only hoping."

"And what of the witnesses?"

"There is only Sarah."

"He said, she said..."

"I was called by the prisoner to take her away, once I got there I saw the aftermath of the situation." Jareth pointed out.

"But, you are then Judge and Jury! Now I see why you need me, this will be difficult." Corann laughed. "Oh, Sire, you certainly get yourself in to tight spots, don't you?"

~D~

There was a knock on the door as Sarah sat in one of the more comfortable chairs near the fire reading. She had found that Underground there were authors that reminded her of Jane Austen which tickled her fancy delightfully. Of course, these all had something to do with royalty and not your average person, but she liked them all the same.

"Come in!" She called and pulled the ribbon attached to the book in place to save her spot. When the door opened a beautiful woman stepped through with red hair and a kind smile. She carried with her a tray and conjured a table with a nod.

"Dinner is served, My Lady." She smiled and set the tray atop the table. She pulled out a chair and sat, waiting patiently for Sarah to join her. "My name is Brie. I'll be joining you this evening if you don't mind."

"Nice to meet you Brie, but please call me Sarah." She blushed and joined her at the table lifting the lid off of her tray and setting it aside. As she went to reach for the cloth napkin she knocked the lid off of the table and it hit the ground with a horrible clatter. Sarah jumped, paled and quickly went to pick it up. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, that was an accident."

Brie stared at the girl. She was quite lovely and sweet, but very skittish. Jareth had explained to her that Sarah might be a bit off but he did not explain as to why. Brie frowned. "Please, it's an accident. Accidents happen. Besides, Jareth is in no way worried about the sight of his tin food trays." She smiled and patted Sarah's hand. The contact seemed to calm her down slightly and she dared to go on. "Why did that upset you so?"

Sarah looked at Brie's hand which now covered hers and tried to steady her breathing. How would she answer that question? She barely knew the woman and here she was trying to get information out of her. She began picking at her food which was a lovely looking turkey sandwich and chicken rice soup. She hadn't really eaten in a while so she started with the soup. It was hot, but comfortably so, and as she savored the taste she smiled. "This is so good!"

"Free range chicken does tend to taste better and where else would you get such free running chickens than here in the Goblin City?" Brie giggled. "I'm not used to being served. You don't look like the type to have the job, either. Why are you here?" Sarah asked after having a few more spoonful's of broth.

"You've caught me! I am a friend of the King. My husband is his aid. His Majesty wanted me to see to you since he was so worried and thought a female would be better suited for such a job at the moment." Brie was not good at lying, so she wouldn't even try. Besides, she sensed that Sarah would have none of it, anyway.

"That was very thoughtful of him." Sarah nodded. "Thank him for me."

"I certainly will! Now, what brings you here to the Underground, Sarah?" Brie asked.

"Um, my...I was wished away." She mumbled. "I know, adults can't be wished away, but I think I might have been a special case." She shivered at the thought. As she reached for her sandwich her arm was exposed to Brie. Brie's sudden intake of breath sent Sarah's gaze to her forearm. "Oh..."

"My word, what is that!" Brie felt a stab of pain in her gut, who could have done such a thing?

"It um, it's a burn." Sarah stammered. Brie's eyes flared and she grabbed Sarah's hand again.

"How did that happen?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do. Tell me, I can help you."

"It was an accident!" Sarah snapped and then stared wide eyed. _He can't hurt you anymore, you can tell the truth. He's locked up in a dungeon, he can't get to you_, her inner voice coaxed. "My husband."

"Your husband what?" Brie pressed.

"I got home from my family's funeral and he wanted dinner. I was tired so I was going to heat up left overs. He didn't like that so he showed me how real cooking was done on our electric stovetop. That happened the night he wished me away." Sarah felt tears falling from her eyes, but she was too numb to stop them. The numbness protected her sanity throughout her marriage and she was relieved to feel it return slightly.

"Your family's funeral. Oh, Sarah, I am so sorry for your loss. I couldn't imagine... This _husband_," She spat the word as if it were poison, "of yours should be executed!"

Sarah's head snapped up and her eyes went wide. "I know he did these things to me, I know he did a lot more to me, but I can't stop thinking it was my fault somehow. He was such a good man to me before we were married, and even a little while after. I just couldn't listen to reason! I couldn't abide..."

"Stop!"

Sarah clamped her mouth shut and looked at Brie with blood shot eyes. "I don't care if you punched him in the eye, he had no right to put his hands on you. My husband Kaiden and I fight often. Of course we love each other and work through things, but we definitely fight. Never in all of my years with him would I ever have dreamed he'd harm me, even when I might have 'deserved it' by going way over board. He is a very strong and able man, if he did hit me he'd probably kill me, but I have never had to fear that. Love doesn't do that to you Sarah. Evil does. He doesn't love you, he doesn't know how to love you. He only knows how to own possessions and keep them. Until now." Brie explained. Sarah sniffled.

"I was so lonely, you know? After coming back from here with my brother nothing was ever the same. My father loved me, he rarely showed it, but it was there. Karen could have cared less I think, but she cared enough for me to make Dad happy. When I couldn't get this place out of my mind I started failing at all of my relationships. The only one who stuck by me was John... I guess I felt I owed him for that." She ducked her head and sighed, the sound coming from deep within her. "I fell right into his trap."

"You are not the only woman to have been consumed by someone like that. This is not my story to tell, but I know of someone who has seen such terrible things happen before their eyes and had no power to stop it. Perhaps one day, when you're ready the story will be told." Brie said, standing and wrapping Sarah into a tight hug.

"I did not mean to exhaust you, please, finish your meal and Imogen will be in to help you get ready for bed. Perhaps I'll see you at breakfast." She smiled.

"I would like that. Thank you, Brie, this talk has made me feel a bit lighter." She returned a smile and Brie turned to leave only to bump directly into Jareth.

"Oh!" Brie gasped. Jareth reached out to steady her and smiled.

"I do apologize, are you alright?" He asked.

"Fine, good night then." Brie blushed and left the room.

"I see you've enjoyed the soup. I have a secret for you, that is my mother's recipe." Jareth smiled and stood by Brie's chair. "May I?" He asked and Sarah smiled and nodded.

"You must tell her this is the best soup I've ever had!" Sarah replied and Jareth frowned.

"I think she's heard you, if you believe like some humans do that they look down from above." He said.

"Oh, sorry." She blushed.

"No need to be, you did not know." He urged. "Are you awake enough to come with me? I need to make some decisions on Jonathan."

"I guess it would be best to do now, so that I can get a good night's sleep after." She shrugged. Jareth nodded and took her hand, seconds later they were in the dungeon of the castle.

"Now, you can either be invisible by magic or you can be seen. That is up to you. I will protect you and Jonathan is effectively subdued, he cannot touch you." Jareth explained.

"I can do it." Sarah jutted her chin out and Jareth smiled.

"Good girl." He purred and looked at her once more. "There."

"What..." She looked down at herself and saw that she was in armor like his, only in fit to her body like a glove. It made her feel powerful and that was a feeling she wasn't accustomed to. Her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail and her hands were covered in black leather gloves. "Is with the outfit?"

Jareth laughed, the deep throaty laugh that haunted her dreams when she returned from the Underground. It not only frightened her, but seemed to seduce her all at once. "It is battle regalia. Fitting for this situation, don't you agree?"

"I suppose." She blushed and watched as Jareth transformed himself into resembling that ferocious man who came and took her brother.

They walked down the dark, dank hall until they came to the far cell. Jareth opened the lock and swung the door open. When they stepped in they saw Jonathan still chained to the wall with nothing but what looked like a burlap sack around his waist. Sarah grimaced.

"You!" John yelled and began fighting his chains causing them to rattle loudly over the stone walls.

"Sarah, do you know of any other women he has been with?" Jareth asked and Sarah didn't answer, she was lost in the sight before her, watching as the all-powerful man she had married seemed to weaken before her eyes.

_I could do anything to him, if I wanted. He can't fight back_. Sarah shook her head, _where did _that_ idea come from_, she wondered.

Jareth, on the other hand, was staring down at her watching as her face morphed from shock to a sudden contentment. He would ask her what she was thinking at a later date, right now he needed answers. "Sarah?"

"Oh, um… I'm not sure. I know he never had a good relationship with his mom." Sarah replied.

"Well, doesn't that explain it? Jonathan, what about your mother?" Jareth asked.

"I don't have to tell you anything!"

"Oh yes, you do." Jareth purred as he flicked his wrist and his riding crop appeared. "There are two options, answer my questions willingly or have me drag them out of you."

"Sarah, Baby, this guy is going to kill me, you have to stop him!" John screamed.

"No, I don't." Sarah said, as if in a trance.

"Has he hurt you? I'll kill him if he's hurt you!"

Sarah's eyes flashed and she stomped her way over to him and glared up at him. "No John, Jareth hasn't hurt me. As a matter of fact, he's turned the world upside down to help me. You're the one that hurt me, you're always the one who hurts me. Now answer his questions or I'll just have to call your mother and get the answers myself. She always did love me, didn't she? Probably because she saw herself in me, unfortunately she wasn't brave enough to tell me to run when I had the chance. You're just like your monster of a father!" She pulled back her hand and back handed John across the face so hard that his head slammed back into the stone wall. Blood began to trickle out of his nose. Sarah gasped and flew back, shocked at what she had just done.

Jareth grabbed her hand and examined it. "Have you hurt yourself?" He whispered.

"I don't think so..." Her voice was shaky.

"That wasn't my real mother. She was my step mom. My real mother died when I was ten from an accident." John seethed.

"It wasn't an accident, was it?" Sarah asked.

"My father took her out on a date to apologize for breaking her arm and he came back real late saying they'd been in a car wreck and she didn't make it. That's all I know." He shook his head.

"Oh my god, he killed her!" Sarah gasped and Jareth squeezed her shoulder.

"Did you treat anyone else like you treated Sarah?" Jareth asked.

"Fuck you!"

"That's enough, I think we've got enough information. Come Sarah, it's getting late and you should get to bed." Jareth turned to go.

"You're just going to leave me here like this? My fucking nose is broken!" Jonathan yelled after them.

"You are fortunate that I am leaving you in such good condition." Jareth spat and proceeded to lead Sarah out of the dungeon.

When they appeared outside of her chambers Sarah turned to Jareth and nibbled her bottom lip. "What exactly is going to happen to him?"

"He will go to trial if I can get enough witnesses to come forward. Unfortunately, right now the situation is proving difficult. If you remember anything he's said about other women please let me know."

"What will this trial mean?" She asked.

"He will be charged and if found guilty he will be sentenced accordingly. I am also going to have your marriage dissolved, if you wish it, of course. Underground we technically do not uphold Aboveground marriages, but that is because there never seems to be a reason to do so. Very few humans come here to stay. Of course, you are here and you will be staying as I cannot return you Above so we will have to deal with this properly. Do you wish your marriage to be null and void?" He searched her eyes and as they began to tear he feared she still wanted to be married to that man. He was even more fearful of her reaction to the punishment he may be given.

"Yes, I wish to end my marriage." She choked out the last word and Jareth felt the need to comfort her. As he placed his hands on her shoulders she shook him off. "Please, I'd like to go to bed now."

"Of course, good night." He whispered and opened her door. She turned before entering the room with a small smile.

"Thank you, for everything you have done for me." And as their eyes met a tear rolled down her cheek and she closed the door between them.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well. I am accepting comments, suggestions, and wishes. Only two of those I can honestly answer, I'll give you three guesses as to which they are!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Again, I am re-working/re-posting these chapters. I recognize a lot of bits here and there that I have read in other fics before. Not verbatim, I'm not an scumbag! However, if I can remember the writers who inspired some of this twisty stuff I will mention them here. Please, if you recognize anything please comment and credit will be given where it is due. This is what I get for leaving things hanging for like…a decade! – Joie 9/26/19**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Jim Henson & Co.'s creations. All the other little guys are mine. No copy-write infringement intended! It gets a lil' real up in here. Ye be warned.**

* * *

Sarah tossed and turned for a few hours once she finally settled into bed that night. She couldn't get the image of John out of her mind, and she was even more appalled at the fact that she had done to him what he had done to her so many times. She'd struck him. It didn't even make her feel good, now all she felt was remorse.

_I have to go apologize_, she reasoned. _It's the only way I'm going to get any peace!_ She got out of bed and wrapped a very soft and fluffy robe over her and slipped on some matching lavender house shoes. Tip-toeing out of her room and down the long corridor until she was sure no one was watching for her.

She made quick work of her traipse through the darkened castle down to the dungeon where she knew he was still chained. When she reached his cell she found a very ugly, very asleep goblin in armor in the corner. She spied his large ring of keys and carefully took them from the beast. Trying several keys in the lock she finally selected the right one and was in the cell with John seconds later.

He stirred and went to yell when Sarah slammed her hand over his mouth. "Shh, I've come to talk." He eyed her and then seemed to settle down. Sarah removed her hand and sighed. "I'm sorry I hit you." She whispered.

John cocked his head to the side and eyed her. Was she serious? Was this really Sarah? Did he still have power over her? "I forgive you, just let me down from here. I can't feel my hands." He replied and she smiled.

She flipped through the key ring again and when she found the one that matched she made quick work of the cuffs. "Is that better?"

"Much. Sarah, we've got to get out of here. This guy is crazy, he's going to kill us if we don't escape. Eventually people are going to start wondering what happened to us, our house isn't in the best shape right now, either. They might think something terrible happened to us with all the mess in our kitchen. We've got to get home so it can be dealt with." John said frantically. Sarah just stared at him.

"I'm staying." She whispered.

"No the fuck you're not! You're my wife and you'll come with me!" John's face twisted in anger and Sarah was scared that she'd done the wrong thing by letting him down.

_How could I be so stupid? Jareth had him there for a reason. What is wrong with me? _Sarah started backing away as John's predatory gaze locked on her and he began coming towards her. "John, you can go, I can help you, but I want to stay." She said.

"You've fucked him, haven't you?" John glared as he reached for her and shook her.

"No! Stop, I haven't done anything!" She shrieked.

"You cheating whore!" He pulled back and smacked Sarah across the face, hard.

"Help!" Sarah screamed, her fears consuming her, the pain in her cheek intensifying as her adrenaline shot to overdrive. She'd made yet another mistake, and she was going to pay dearly for it.

She just hoped Jareth wouldn't kill her.

~D~

Jareth was startled awake by a very uneasy feeling in his stomach. He frowned and sat up as he conjured a crystal. What he saw inside infuriated him. Sarah had snuck down to the dungeon and let that bastard out of his shackles.

He quickly dressed and transported himself to where Sarah was and with all the fury he had in him he pushed out a wave of magic directly into John who flew back and smashed up against the stone wall and stayed there, suspended in midair. Once he knew the cretin was secure for the moment he turned to Sarah who was on her knees cowering before him. Her hair was a mess, her face was stained with tears and her cheek was marked with a red hand print. He was incensed, and had he had an ounce of control he would have thought better of what he did next.

"How _dare_ you sneak down here." He hissed. "How _dare_ you put yourself in danger this way, he could have _killed_ you! Get up!" He reached down and seized her by the arms getting her off of the floor and onto her feet. When he saw the look of pure terror in her eyes directed solely at him he crumbled inside.

_All that I've worked for is lost_, he thought. He softened his hold on her and sighed. "Go to bed." And with a flick of his wrist she was gone.

Standing there, staring at the spot in which he found his precious Sarah seconds ago he frowned_. I am no better than the monster I swore to protect her from. I man handled her in her time of need and I've crushed all I've tried to prove by losing my senses for a split second. She'll never forgive me, I've lost…_

His sorrow quickly morphed into a type of base rage that was as inhuman as the Devil itself. He turned, his fists clenched at his sides as he glared up at the human man before him. _So weak and so easy to break_, he thought. _I will find solace in this_.

Bringing his right hand back a riding crop appeared before it came ripping through the air and connecting with John's chest leaving a long, red welt where it struck. John choked out in pain and it only spurred the Goblin King on further. "You dare lay your hands on her?" He growled.

John stared in horror at the now incensed Goblin King.

Whoosh, "Answer me!" He hissed as the riding crop came across his victim a second time.

"You're insane!" John choked out and Jareth threw his head back and laughed, dark and easy. His eyes bearing little resemblance to the warmth they usually possessed as of late. He stomped toward his prisoner, tapping him in the face with the end of the crop not to hurt but to aggravate, to spur him on to give Jareth a reason to strike again.

"What kind of man do you take me for? Do you believe I would allow you, in my own Kingdom, to lay a hand on that innocent young woman?" Jareth purred and tilted his head to the side. "Hmm?"

"She's _my_ woman, she's my wife! You have no control over that!" John spat. Jareth smiled, his sharp teeth glinting in the very low light of the dungeon and suddenly John shrieked. Where there was a riding crop in Jareth's hand before a clamp was in it now and the clamp was attached painfully to John's manhood.

"All I have to do is squeeze, you realize, and this will no longer be attached to your body. Tell me I have no control again, Jonathan." Jareth grinned. "And as for your claim on her, you no longer have any. I am King, and I nullified your pathetic Aboveground contract of marriage. She is no longer bound to you, remember that!"

"Please, OK? Please stop!" John wriggled futilely against the invisible bonds that held him in place and Jareth looked down, seeing circulation leaving the organ. He decided to remove the clamp, for now, and conjured a whip instead.

"I would much rather not have your bodily fluids touching me if you don't mind." Jareth said conversationally, and stepped back to unravel the long, leather whip in his hand. As he flicked his arm the whip would fly through the air and snap mere centimeters from John and he would whimper envisioning the pain it would inflict if it made contact. There was no rhythm to Jareth's movements so John couldn't anticipate when they would come which made it that much more terrifying for him.

"Sarah infuriates me at times, Jonathan, because her mind tends to work the wrong way. I'm not saying there is anything wrong with her mind, I'm saying she just seems to make these rash decisions without thinking of the consequences. She felt guilty for striking you earlier. Why, I haven't a clue, but she did. She came down to apologize. Once again, why? And she took you out of your shackles to show good faith and yet you attack her. How could you hurt such an innocent, naïve young woman?" Jareth asked and for some reason, he truly wanted to know. He couldn't fathom, when he looked upon Sarah, how he could ever have a reaction like this fiend in front of him did time and time again.

But as his mind betrayed him, John spoke at the same time. "What the fuck do you mean? You're no better than I am, shoving her around like you did, man. Fuck you!"

Jareth was motionless for what felt like forever to his prisoner when his hand finally twitched and he turned his rage on the man against the wall. With inhuman speed and strength Jareth continuously brought the whip down.

~D~

Sarah lay there in her dark room shaking with fear and anguish. "Stupid!" She sobbed. "You're so stupid!" Rocking back and forth under the covers where, in her mind, it was safer, she wept. She had betrayed Jareth when she was a teenager, she had betrayed her husband, and she had betrayed Jareth again when he caught her in the dungeon with John.

"All he wanted was to keep you safe!" She screamed at herself. The tears kept coming and her nose began to run causing her to choke as she lie on her back. She rolled to her side again and pressed her face into her pillow. "I ruin _everything_."

Somehow, in the midst of all of her crying she had fallen asleep. Probably from the emotional exhaustion of the day. She dreamed of being in a room full of mirrors where she had to stare at her naked flesh and all of its imperfections.

Jareth appeared in the mirrors before her, his arms folded over his chest, his head shaking back and forth, and a deep frown set on his face. He looked at her with such pity, such disgust that she tried to cover herself the best she could with just her arms. Soon, the faces in the mirrors were just too much and she collapsed on the cold ground, curling in on herself.

"Stop! Stop it!" She screamed and sat up in bed. As she calmed her breathing and realized she wasn't in a room of mirrors and that she was, in fact, clothed she sighed in relief. "That was so real..."

Looking out at the window she realized it was morning already. Granted, she had been out late last night... "No, I can't think about last night. I'll just stay in my room and avoid the inevitable. If he were smart he'd just send me back Aboveground and be done with me. I apparently can't do anything right," she frowned.

Getting up she bathed quickly and dressed wrapping her hair in a towel to let it dry a little before doing anything with it. There was a knock at the door and she froze, catching her breath and staring.

"M'Lady?" It was just Imogen.

"Come in!" Sarah called once she got a hold of herself. In walked little Imogen with a large tin tray with a smell wafting from it that made Sarah's mouth water.

"His Majesty would like to apologize for having you eat in your rooms this morn'. Seems he ain't quite up to breakfast hisself. He said you tell Imogen if this is good for you, if you need something else I take it back and get you what you want." She set the tray down, curtseyed and smiled from ear to ear. Sarah smiled at the little goblin and felt tears prick her eyes. She wasn't entirely sure why she was going to blubber already this morning but shoved the whole thing to the back of her mind.

She walked over to the little dining table and lifted the lid. There were two hard boiled eggs, sliced into thin slices, strawberries, oatmeal with brown sugar, and an English muffin with peach preserves in a small cup. A cup of coffee with sugar cubes and cream next to it and a large glass of peach juice sat on the tray. She plopped into her seat and smiled. "He's thought of everything," She whispered.

"'S that?" Imogen asked, looking a mite confused.

"Thank you so much for this, Imogen, it's perfect. And...just wait a moment, please." Sarah held a finger up and hurried to her desk. She got out a piece of parchment and took the lid off of the black ink and dipped her quill pen. She had no idea how to write with one of these, but figured she'd give it a whirl. Placing the pen on the parchment she began to write.

**Goblin King,**

**I am so ashamed of my actions last night. I never should have left my room and for that I am sorry. I hope that you may find it in your heart to forgive me. I don't blame you for what you said or did to me, I deserved that and much more. You are too generous.**

**Thank you for the lovely breakfast, it will be delicious.**

**I understand if you'd rather me stay away from you now as I've caused you so much trouble. I would even understand if you'd rather send me back Above. It is your choice, and I will respect that.**

**Yours,**

**Sarah**

"Please take this to the king." Sarah whispered as she folded it and set it in an envelope. Imogen bowed, curtseyed, bowed again, took the letter, and left the room instantly.

Sarah sighed and sat down to breakfast.

~D~

"Thank you, Imogen. I take it she has accepted her breakfast?" Jareth wasn't quite ready to be up and out of bed yet, but with a knock from Imogen he felt it was necessary to start his day.

"Oh, yes, Sire! She seemed very happy with the food. At firs' I thought she was upset cause she was about to cry about it, but she smiled. Oh, and she gave me this, Majesty. She say it's for you!" The little goblin bowed and curtseyed and bowed all while trying to hand over the letter. Jareth tried not to laugh at the little beast. She had grown to be one of his favorites.

"Thank you, Imogen. Well done this morning. A gift." He smiled and dramatically flicked his wrist producing a giant chocolate chip cookie in his hand. Imogen's eyes grew bigger than ever and her mouth opened in a huge grin.

"Fer me?" She breathed.

"For you, now run along." He smiled and she snatched the cookie and quite literally ran out of his rooms. Jareth chuckled.

When he had bathed and dressed he checked his chamber door to make sure it was locked. Then he went to his balcony and opened the letter. What he saw there made him shake with fury, only he wasn't sure who it was aimed at. It could have been any three of them for any three different reasons.

He stormed into his room, threw the letter on his bed and transported himself to Sarah's chambers where he didn't even knock before barging in. Sarah was reading a book out on her balcony when she jumped from the sound of her door hitting the stone wall behind it. "Sarah, might I have a word with you?" Jareth asked, trying with all of his might not to lose control again.

"Of course, just a second!" Sarah called from her seat. She saved her page and placed the leather book on her chair before hurrying into her room and standing before the Goblin King. Her eyes downcast.

"Please look at me, Sarah." He whispered and raised her chin gently with a gloved hand. She did as he asked and her face flushed. He noticed tears welling in her eyes and he cursed himself. "Might we sit?" He asked and they took their seats at her little table.

"I'm sorry..."

Jareth held up a hand and quieted her. "There is absolutely nothing you should be apologizing for. Of course, admitting how silly it was for you to enter a cell where your abusive husband is and removing his shackles is acceptable." He frowned. "What I did to you last night was unacceptable. I should have never laid a hand on you. I was just so frightened that he would hurt you again. Sarah, you almost died that night."

"I know! I hate that I know that and I still feel sorry for him. I know that what I feel isn't love, but something keeps me tied to him and I hate it! I hate that he has this power over me." She could no longer fight back the tears and they spilled down her face. "What is _wrong_ with me?"

Jareth, against his better judgment swiftly took her into his arms and held her as she cried. She stiffened at his touch, but didn't pull away. As she cried he began to speak. "My sister, much older than me, was married to the king of the Darklands. It was, in my father's mind, a good match. It kept the Seelie and Unseelie connected in such a way that war would be unforgivable. He sacrificed his oldest child, his only daughter, to a mad man and lost her."

Sarah pulled away just enough to look into his miss-matched eyes. "What do you mean?"

Jareth sat her back down on her chair and took his back before continuing. "That..._monster_...is no better than your Devil in most Western religions Above. He took pleasure in the pain he inflicted and he inflicted much pain on my dear sister. She survived two sons and then she was killed. You see, she had a daughter."

"That is so horrible!" Sarah gasped, her eyes growing wide.

"I know what evil can do to a person, I know what evil can do to an innocent bystander. This is why I took you when you were wished away, and that is why I damn your letter. I will not send you back and I will not allow you near that man again unless you're needed for his trial. You - as of last night - are no longer married to Jonathan, you are free. And I will be damned if I confine you like he confined you. My home is your home now, go where you wish when you wish. And as for forgiveness, Sarah, there is nothing to forgive." He reached over and grasped her hand in his, when he pulled away her wedding set was gone.

She felt as light as air.

* * *

**A/N: SO! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know Jareth was incredibly happy with his little stint with John. I do what I can to make the Goblin King happy, after all he is INCREDIBLY dreamy! *grabby hands* Let me know what you thought by leaving me a little review. I will adore you forever!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Before I go any further: this is intense. There will be slight description of murder, rape, violence, and just nastiness. It's the trial, people, his skeletons are coming out of the closet. Be warned. :)**_

* * *

Sarah woke up with a start that morning drenched in sweat and panting, her eyes stinging with tears. Yet another nightmare, this one was worse than the rest.

She shook her head. _He can't hurt me anymore, he's locked up and Jareth won't allow him near me_, she assured herself. When the room stopped spinning she nearly skipped to the bathroom to shower and get dressed. For the first time, in a really long time, she smiled genuinely.

Her life was far from fixed, she still had a lot of trauma that - even though she swallowed it down during her waking hours - tormented her at night. But, she could see that the sun was shinier and the sky was bluer, and the weight on her shoulders was much, much lighter.

Standing in the very large stone shower that seemed to appear overnight - castles usually just had tubs, of course - she let the hot, scented water beat down on her. It was an ethereal smell, something she couldn't pin point but it seemed to relax her further, magically massaging all of her aches and pains away from the stress she'd endured.

Once the water had pruned her and her hair was washed as much as it had ever been, she stepped out and found Imogen standing before her a large, fluffy towel held out, covering the little goblin's eyes.

"Oh, thank you!" Sarah exclaimed and took the towel and wrapped herself in it instantly drying. _Gosh, I could get used to all this clever magic_, she mused.

"Imogen welcome, I has dress for you." She smiled and bounced happily. "Come, I show you." She reached up and with a small, chubby hand she dragged Sarah back into her bedroom. There on her bed was a long, black gown with red accents. Once she'd put her under things on she stepped into the dress, pulling it up and onto her body. Imogen hopped on her bed and tied the crimson red ties tight. The dress was quite conservative: it was a simple, form fitting, black A-line gown with a small train at the back with an off the shoulder sweetheart neckline, the bolero mattching the dress had a sharp crimson red collar going around its entirety. The sleeves were long and fitted with matching red cuffs that folded up to a point.

"This is amazing!" Sarah gasped as she stepped in front of her mirror. The little goblin had Sarah sit and she pulled Sarah's hair back in a severe bun at the right side of the base of her neck, fitting a blood red lily in the center. She started with her make up next, adding a dusting of grey eye shadow just for a touch of color, and a deep red lipstick that was an odd combination of the colors of her dress.

Shuffling through a few drawers she pulled out a velvet box that Sarah knew for sure was not there moments ago. Inside the box was a black diamond necklace that had a ruby tear drop dangling precariously close to her cleavage. She was stunned into silence at the elegance of such a thing as Imogen added matching earrings as well.

"Why am I getting so dressed up?" She finally asked.

"Today is Court day, you look pretty for the Majesty." Imogen nodded assuredly. "It will help you."

"Oh, alright..." She shivered.

"Make up is sad proof, won't get ucky if you sad." Imogen assured her and turned to leave. "Good luck, M'lady! See you later!"

Sarah just stood there dumbfounded. She was dressed fancy with no place to go. She shrugged, she was hungry and confused but that wasn't so bad. Eventually she'd be given answers.

There was a knock on the door and Brie peeked her head around the door, she seemed as though she had other things on her mind, but as she entered she carried over a tray of food and gasped. "My word!" The tray set down, Brie lifted her hand to her open mouth, "Don't you look stunning!"

Sarah blushed and curtseyed. "Thank you! That was nice of you to say." She smiled and took her seat at the table, motioning Brie to join her. "So, what exactly is going on today?"

Brie's eyes got a little wide and she looked off to the side contemplating how to explain what today would be like without stepping on any toes. "Well, there will be a Seelie judge here at the castle to hear a case involving your husband."

"Ex, he's my ex-husband." Sarah whispered.

"Of course, forgive me! Your ex-husband is going to be on trial for attempted murder, and His Majesty is hoping for enough evidence to convict him without putting you through a cross examination. But, just in case you're dressed for the occasion." Brie smiled warmly at her, though it didn't seem to meet her eyes.

"What is it?" Sarah asked, taking a bite of bacon. She was still getting used to the fact that the Underground had things like bacon and eggs. For some reason magic and regular human food didn't seem to blend in her mind, as silly as it seemed.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself over." She sighed and stared out Sarah's balcony window.

"I know that look and I'd like to think of you as a friend, so, tell me." Sarah coaxed. Brie looked back at Sarah and frowned.

"Please, don't take this the wrong way but my husband will be guarding your ex-husband and anytime a violent criminal is under my husband's charge I get concerned. And, sometimes, never mind." She shook her head with a slight blush.

"You can blame me, you know." Brie's eyes snapped to hers in surprise. "If it hadn't been for me and John we wouldn't even be here and there would be one less worry. It's OK! I won't be upset with you." Sarah promised.

"It is wrong of me to blame others for my unhappiness."

"Yeah, it is, but it's sometimes easier and sometimes that's all the strength you have so it is to shoot for easy. I won't tell anyone." Sarah laughed. "I've done enough blaming others for the both of us."

"Sarah, you truly are a sweet girl. I'm glad to have met you." Brie smiled, honestly this time. "I like to study human behavior, the King has graciously allowed me to continue my studies here at the castle. I'd love to, perhaps, help you through all of this. If you'd like it, that is."

"I'll think about it. There's a lot I'd like to not remember and there's a lot I'd think you wouldn't want to imagine." Sarah blushed.

"Enough of this sad talk, both of us!" Brie exclaimed. "Finish eating and we shall head down to the throne room."

~D~

"I don't understand why she needs to be here. I can judge this piece of filth perfectly fine all by myself." Jareth nearly pouted. Kaiden and Corann both sighed.

"Most of the case is based on your eye witness accounts. You cannot be judge, jury, and executioner, it wouldn't go over well with the Seelie Court and you know it." Corann argued.

"If you are not in need of me I have better things to be doing than listening to a child rant about how unfair the Underground is." Sinead snapped as she entered the throne room. She was an ancient Seelie, so much so that some called her a Goddess. She was also Jareth's Guardian and the High Queen's dearest friend. She had white hair, that normally hung all the way down her back to her waist. Today, it was twisted around her head in an enormous bun that was under the hood of her black and white Judge's robes. Her eyes were the palest of blues with flecks of minty green and her face, though gentle, could turn fierce at the slightest annoyance.

"Your Excellency, might I apologize for our King?" Corann bowed low and Jareth glared at the insufferable old man. Sinead smiled and nodded for him to rise.

"Enough with these formalities. I will not wait much longer for this to be over. Collect your players in this drama, Jareth, and have it over with." Sinead ordered gruffly, but smiled all the same. She looked at the paperwork Jareth handed her of the charges to come and she smiled. "These are approved."

Jareth sent Kaiden off to bring up Jonathan, telling him to bring with him as many goblin guards as he felt necessary. The man was weak and wounded, but Jareth had explained to Sinead that he had attacked him and only got what he deserved. Sinead, kind and understanding as she was, found that humans were below the Fae, especially royal Fae. She completely understood.

Jareth also sent Imogen to bring Sarah and Brie down. Brie would be Sarah's support through all of this as Jareth had to be a part of the proceedings and show no real preference between the two.

~D~

Once everyone was seated, Sarah, Brie, Imogen, Corann, Maddock, Hoggle, and all who wished to witness the proceedings, John was brought into the room in chains. Sarah gasped, her stomach churning as she saw the man she had been married to for years beaten, bloody, and broken, nearly dragged down the aisle to a large cage next to a large stone desk that hadn't been there before, replacing the throne Jareth usually lounged on.

"That is my husband, Kaiden." Brie whispered, trying to get Sarah's mind off of the man on trial.

"He's handsome," Sarah replied with a small smile. He truly was, but at this moment she could think of not much else except for the gore in front of her.

"All rise." Kaiden called, his voice booming through the throne room. Once all stood a robed figure entered and stood behind the desk, reaching up to pull the hood back so that all could see who it was. "Her Excellency, High Council Woman of the Seelie Court, Sinead." Kaiden swept an arm toward the woman and then bowed. Everyone there bowed or curtseyed before the ancient Fae woman took her seat. "Be seated."

"This is the trial of Jonathan William Thomas of the Aboveground. What say you, Mr. Thomas, do you understand why you are here, what you are being tried for?" Sinead looked down at the crumpled man with ice in her blue eyes.

"I understand." He coughed out. He was frightened and angry, but in so much pain that he didn't much care what happened to him at this point. _I should have killed her when I had the chance, she's more trouble alive than dead_, he fumed.

Jareth, who had gone to sit down in the front, smiled at the man. _Of course you understand, good boy_, he thought.

"Jonathan William Thomas has been charged with one count of murder in the second degree, attempted murder, torture, spousal abuse, and there are also two counts of rape. If convicted he faces death of my choosing. I will call on the first witness, his Highness, the Goblin King." Sinead said, sounding slightly bored.

Jareth stood and came to stand next to the Council woman's desk. A matching stone stool had appeared just as he began to sit. "What happened on the evening of November the 9th, Aboveground?"

"I had been summoned for a wish-away, your Excellency. When I had arrived at Mr. Thomas' home there was a strong odor of blood and burnt flesh. Upon my inspection I found a woman, whom I found out moments later was Mr. Thomas' wife, Sarah Elizabeth Thomas, crumpled on the floor in a pool of blood next to the island in their kitchen. I had made my presence known to Mr. Thomas who insisted I take the woman away. As you know, your Excellency, I am to only take children, but in this case the woman I had found near death was the Champion of the Labyrinth and I acted on instinct. I brought her Underground to be tended to by my healer, Maddock and his assistant, Hoggle." Jareth spoke in a monotone fashion, his eyes not leaving Sarah.

"How did you come to have Mr. Thomas brought Underground?" Sinead asked.

Jareth turned to her and smiled, "Why, I asked him to join us, your Excellency. And he complied."

"You do not know how Mrs. Thomas ended up on the kitchen floor?" Sinead asked.

"Mr. Thomas eventually told me everything." He replied. "My two goblin guards were there to witness the confession." The two goblin guards in question stood and bowed in acknowledgment that what the king said was true.

John glared at the Goblin King. _Had I not told you, you would have kept beating me_, he frowned.

"Thank you, you two. You may be seated." Sinead smiled and nodded to them. "How did Mr. Thomas become injured?"

"He attempted to attack me, I subdued him." Jareth growled. John stared at him in awe, did he even really have a chance? This guy was crazy!

"Very well. You are excused, Corann, please come to the witness stool." Sinead said.

"Your Excellency," He bowed low and waited for her to nod before he hoisted himself up and took a seat.

"You have two witnesses for me, do you not? One to explain Mr. Thomas' history and another victim?" The Council woman asked.

"Yes, of course. One moment." And he closed his eyes, waved his hands, said a few ancient words and before the eyes of all in attendance a stunningly beautiful woman appeared, though she was iridescent. Sarah could see the Council woman through this apparition. "This is Miranda Thomas, Mr. Thomas' mother."

"You lie! My mother is dead, this isn't happening!" John began to rattle the cage as he tried to get anyone's attention that would listen. "This is insane! She's been dead for years! What kind of voodoo bullshit is this?"

"You will be quiet! I do not think you should have to be reminded of protocol after the last punishment you received." Sinead glared down at the broken man in the cage next to her. He cowered and glared up at her, but stayed quiet. "Mrs. Thomas, thank you for allowing us to bring you here for these proceedings. Will you answer a few of my questions?" The Council woman looked at the apparition with kindness and the woman nodded.

"Of course."

"How did you die?"

"My husband and I had gotten into many fights throughout my marriage. He became more and more abusive as time went on, and eventually started teaching our son, John, to punish me as well when I didn't do for him what he asked. One night, after I had grown tired of being beaten down mentally and physically by both my husband and now my son, I told my husband that I wanted a divorce. He informed our son that he was taking me out on a date. I had no choice, John Senior would have killed our son had I not complied. I went with him and he drove for a long time before pulling onto a dirt road outside of town and slit my throat. I was dead quite quickly, it wasn't very painful, it was actually the least painful of all the things he had done to me." The apparition said, she hugged herself around the middle and bowed her head. "What angered me the most was that he then put his seatbelt on, gunned the engine and ran us into a tree. The bastard should have died in that accident, but he was so drunk... I should have been able to rest sooner, but he caused me such grief..."

She turned and looked at her son and scowled. "How could you, Jonathan? How could you turn out to be just like your father? Was my death not enough for you? How _could _you?"

John didn't get an opportunity to reply to his mother, and the tears that fell from his eyes burned the open wounds on his face.

"That is enough, my dear. Thank you for joining us, please return home and rest." Sinead flicked her wrist and the woman was gone.

"John, did you know your father had killed your mother?" She turned her attention back to the man in the cage.

"He never admitted it, but you'd have to be stupid to believe him." John hissed. "And it served her right, she wasn't going to take me with her!"

"_Enough_!" The man went silent again. "Corann?"

Corann nodded and started the process all over again. This time, a younger girl in her teens stood before them with black hair, she looked around and smiled at the mage. "Hi!" She waved, Corann smiled.

"Your name, child." Sinead purred.

"Abby." She replied.

"How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen, at least, that's how old I was when I died." She answered.

"Please, tell me how you know Mr. Thomas." Sinead said.

"Oh, wow, he looks old. John, you look old, and you look like shit!" She gasped, her see-through hand covering her mouth. "I'm sorry."

"It is quite alright, child." Sinead smiled, barely containing an inappropriate chuckle.

"Um, I dated him in high school. He was a Senior, I was a Junior, all the girls were jealous because he was so hot! And he was sweet, too, at first. He liked to do things his way, which was fine by me because we liked a lot of the same stuff... I'm talking too much aren't I?" Her apparition actually gleamed pink for a moment as if her whole being was blushing.

"No, please go on. I'd like you to tell me as much as you can about what led up to your passing." The Counsel Woman coaxed.

"Um, he and I made out a lot, but I was still a virgin," she turned nearly red now. "And, well, he'd want to go further and further and each time I'd tell him no because I was waiting, you know, for that special someone and to get married and stuff. Anyway, he'd shove me around if I told him no or disagreed with him and stuff. Well, prom came and he asked me to go with him. He bought me my dress and everything and said he'd have us stay at his place after 'cause there would be beer and I'd always wanted to try beer. Anyway, prom happened and we had a wonderful time! Oh, I danced all night, he never let me go!" She exclaimed, but then she began to sniffle.

"But, then I guess he expected me to do what he wanted because he spent so much on my dress and my corsage and everything. I still didn't want to have sex with him, but he wanted to and he promised we'd get married and I said no and he must not have heard me, because he did it anyway." She began to cry now, her words broken by her sobs as she looked over at John. "I cried and cried and he didn't want his dad to hear so he covered my face with a pillow. I fell asleep and woke up like this." She started kicking the ground with her toe and she folded her hands behind her back, her head bowed. "I watched him shake me when he was done. He cried a lot and his dad came and took me away. I live under someone's house now. His dad built a house on me."

Sarah was sobbing, she tried her hardest to keep quiet for fear of alerting someone to herself. _That poor girl, she was just a kid_, she thought as her body shuddered with more sobs. Brie wrapped her arms around her and held her to her shoulder and let her cry.

The Council wWoman frowned and seemed to grip the desk a little tighter. "My precious child, you are free to go home. Thank you for your cooperation, and please, know you can now rest peacefully."

"Thank you," The young woman vanished in front of their eyes.

"Now, I call Mrs. Thomas to the stand." Sinead called and Sarah jerked. She thought she wasn't going to have to testify, she wasn't ready to let the whole world know her private business.

_If that little girl could do it, so can you_, her inner voice scolded her.

_Yeah, but she's dead..._ Sarah frowned and her inner voice glared at her, but kept quiet. Sarah rose and stiffly walked to the stool where she sat ramrod straight.

John's eyes followed his wife as she sat there and prepared to sign his death warrant. _If I ever get out of here..._

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Thomas." Sinead smiled.

"Miss Williams, please, I've been divorced." Sarah whispered.

"Very well, my dear. Speak clearly and loudly from now on so that all may hear you." She instructed and Sarah nodded in understanding. "Tell me of the ways Mr. Thomas controlled you, the times he harmed you. Leave nothing out, and be thorough."

"Um," Sarah cleared her throat. "We were married two years ago, about. We dated briefly, he was kind and attentive then, before we were married. The abuse started out small, he'd call me names like 'stupid', 'whore', 'slut', 'idiot', just anything he could come up with. That escalated to him shoving or pushing me during arguments. The smallest thing would set him off."

"Like what, dear?"

"Not cooking something right, not cleaning something right, not saying something right. I was pregnant and I had bad morning sickness at first and he'd get mad and shove me around if I was sick anywhere but in the bathroom toilet."

"You were pregnant? Where is the child?" Sinead asked.

"Yeah, Sarah. Where's the kid?" John sneered and Kaiden kicked the cage, making John wince in pain.

Sarah looked at the ancient woman, then to John, and back again and began to cry. "Um, I...wanted to um." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I wanted to decorate the nursery like the memories I had of the Labyrinth, he thought I was crazy and he dragged me to the stairs and kicked me down them. I lost the baby. He said I didn't deserve..."

"Alright, that is enough of that. What happened after?" The Counsel Woman was only able to hold herself together from the experience of centuries of horrible stories like this, but most involved the Unseelie which, unfortunately, was normal. This was done by a human to another human, it broke her heart.

"A month before my family...died...he decided it would be OK for me to carry his baby again. He caused a lot of damage and the doctors aren't sure if, well, the ones Above anyway, aren't sure if I'll ever be able to..." Sarah shook her head and suddenly something snapped. She stood from her seat and stormed over to the cage and gripped the bars. "You should have just killed me! You cause me so much pain, you son of a bitch! You gave me a child, took it away, raped me, beat me, burned me, you didn't even let me mourn for my fucking family! You treated me less than a stray dog you find on the street and you called me your _wife_! You almost killed me that night, John! If it weren't for Jareth I'd be dead! Is that what you wanted? Huh? Answer me!"

John just stared at her and smiled.

"Calm down, Miss Williams, step away from the prisoner. Come on, he can't touch you." Kaiden's strong arms wrapped around her middle like a vice. "Come on, before you get arrested."

"I'm sorry." Sarah sobbed. "I'm done."

"Take her back to her seat." The Counsel Woman ordered. "She's been through enough." She turned to John and glared down at him. "I have never, in all of my life, seen a more disgusting excuse for a human being. Demons, imps, trolls, satyrs are kinder than you! From the evidence set before me I have easily come to my decision. That is, of course, unless you have a defense?"

John continued to stare at Sarah who was taken back to her seat and surrounded by her friends and he frowned. "Fuck you."

The room gasped and went silent. Sinead stood and nodded. "I hear by sentence you to death, but before you die you shall be handed over Lief, who is a Satyr, a very eager Unseelie who will take excellent care of you for as long as he wishes. Once he tires of you he will do with you what he wants. You shall wish, you shall beg for the mercy the Goblin King gave you." And without another word, she flicked her wrist and he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you all think? Rough, right? But that's OK, Jareth is going to make it ALLLLLLL better. *who am I?!***


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: In this chapter I will touch upon what exactly happened to John and I will also explain different creatures of the Underground. I'm going to be referencing Melissa Marr's Wicked Lovely Series characters in the description of some of the creatures. I do not mean anything by that, I am in no way attempting to plagiarize, I am simply taking from her descriptions. I mean no copy write infringement. Also, I own nothing that Jim Henson and Co. do, except the DVD and soundtrack!**_

* * *

Sarah picked at her food that night after she'd gone back to her rooms and changed into something more comfortable and something that didn't remind her of John. It was a simple blue gown with matching flats and she brushed her hair out and let it hang down her shoulders.

The meal wasn't tasteless, it was actually quite good, a nice cut of salmon with rice and broccoli. She even had a nice chilled white wine to go with it, but she just couldn't eat.

All she could see what John in the cage and even knowing he was probably going to die he still fought, he was still overly disrespectful and vulgar.

Seeing his mother and high school girl friend chilled her to the bone. If it weren't for Jareth she could have easily been one of those specters and it frightened her. Though, religion told her that she'd see her family when she passed, she wasn't ready to die.

There was a quite knock on the door and Sarah sighed, beckoning whomever it was to enter. It was Jareth. He stepped in and closed the door but stayed with his back against it. "Sarah, how are you doing?"

"I'm numb. At first I was horrified, and then I got mad, but now I just can't feel much of anything." She said, moving food around with her fork.

"Does the meal displease you?"

"Oh, no, it's quite tasty, I just can't seem to eat."

"I could play a little game with you that my mother would play with me when I had a rough day and wouldn't eat. She insisted I did to keep my strength and I'd have to agree with her that it helped. Might I try?" He smiled and took a few slow steps to her table.

Sarah could see it in him that he was trying desperately not to frighten her. As if he were the hunter and she were the deer.

No, that wasn't right, he was the one afraid, he was the one inching toward her slowly, afraid for them both that one would spook the other. She felt tears sting her eyes. "Please, let's not act like the other is a piece of glass, OK?"

Jareth smiled sadly but seemed to resume his normal pace and easily got to her table in an instant where he sat and took her hand not holding a fork. "Now, you may ask me anything you wish, but in order to get an answer you must take a bite. Alright?"

Sarah eyed him for a moment and then looked down at her food. She was hungry, but she just couldn't get the food from point A to point B. She looked back at the Goblin King and nodded.

"Alright. Let's test the waters, take a bite." He smiled and she complied. The food was as she said it was, delicious.

"What is a satyr?"

"Well, that certainly wasn't something I thought you would ask at the dinner table, but alright. Bite please," He watched her take another mouthful and once she had swallowed he answered. "A Satyr is a man beast with an insatiable appetite for sex and flesh. Not that they eat their prey, but they certainly feast on everything the body can give to them sexually."

"John was sent to a Satyr, will he be..." She blushed and Jareth eyed her causing her to take another bite.

"John will be the satyr's property. That is, he will do as the beast tells him until he dies. More than likely it will be from blood loss or internal injuries." Jareth frowned.

"How is that..." Sarah went from blushing to looking a bit pale. "Oh..."

"Now this doesn't require a bite, but if you please..." He smiled and she complied. "Sarah, there are creatures in the Underground that are Unseelie meaning that they are evil in nature. For instance, wraiths are shadow creatures that drain you through your fear, hate, and lust. Then you have your imps and demons that come from an otherworldly realm and are full of evil and they'll poison a good person until they are nothing but a shell of themselves and then take over that person. Some dark creatures are neither Unseelie or Seelie, they're sort of in between, but because of that they are unpredictable and I do not allow them in my kingdom. When you are up to it I will welcome you to use my vast library where you may read up on anything you've ever wanted to know about this world."

"Thank you for explaining that. Do you think John was ever attacked by an Unseelie, could that be why he was so horrible to people?" Sarah asked, taking a bite quickly.

"That would be something, wouldn't it? At least it would easily explain away his behavior, but I am sorry to say that isn't the case. Jonathan was an evil man, his father was an evil man and because of that he taught his good child to become a monster. Everyone has choice, you know. Jonathan could have chosen to act differently than his father but never changed. He wasn't born evil, Sarah, and the only one to blame for his becoming that way is himself."

"How did I not see that? How did I not notice his evilness before we got married? I should have known, I never should have married him." Sarah took a chomping bite of broccoli and if it wasn't such a serious talk Jareth would have chuckled.

"You yourself said he didn't show signs until after he was married to you. I've had time to talk to Brie over the years and she tells me that humans can be cunning. He wanted you to be his legally before he showed his true colors, as it were. Knowing you could have easily left him before you were married he wouldn't have dared lay a hand on you." Jareth explained.

"I suppose, ugh, but it cost me an innocent child. You know, I am angry he hurt me like he did, but I'm just so damn furious that he killed our son! That baby had no chance, and I hate him for it, I hate him for what he did and what he made me believe, that _I _had killed him. That it was _my_ fault he couldn't be born..." Sarah raged and Jareth sat back watching her. All these changes she'd been going through since she had arrived were just as he expected. She had to grieve and she grieved for so much. She had to hate, and that meant both herself and John, even though Jareth hated seeing her hate herself, he knew it was only logical that she made these steps in the right direction. She now had to learn to be happy and independent. He hoped he could help her heal fully and become the Sarah he remembered when she was fifteen.

"John is gone, and I have it on good authority he will probably not make it another day alive. He can't ever touch you or hurt you again, do you understand?" Jareth whispered. Sarah turned her angry eyes on him and smiled, her eyes calming.

"I know, and I have no idea how to thank you for everything you've done for me. You saved my life, you know? I would be dead if it weren't for you."

"Not another word on that, Precious. Though I may have no power over you I never stopped watching. It was difficult once you got married, I couldn't see you as clearly as I'd like, if I could at all. I would have taken you away from that awful place sooner if I had known, you must believe me." Jareth frowned, thinking of all the ways that filth had harmed his Sarah. It pained him beyond words that she had to endure so much torture and agony.

Sarah reached out and squeezed Jareth's hand with a kind smile. "I know you would have. Don't doubt that, I know if you could have you would have. Don't worry about it."

"It means a lot to me that you think that, Sarah. May I ask you a question? You don't have to answer if it will upset you, of course." Jareth asked, and Sarah sat back down.

"Of course."

"I know you must have been frightened, still perhaps you are. Are you... Do I frighten you?" His eyes were stormy and he was worried of her answer, but he needed to know.

"At first I was just so grateful to be alive after recalling what he did to me. But, when you found me in the cell with John you frightened me. When I got back to my rooms, though, I was just so upset that I had caused your fear. I know your reaction was simply out of fright that he could have hurt me again. It was only natural, Jareth, don't beat yourself up." Sarah answered and as she did she kept eye contact with him, which was something she hadn't yet been able to do comfortably. Jareth noticed and was proud.

"That makes me feel much better. I hope you know I would never intentionally hurt you. I would vow to you I never will, but that promise is hard to keep." He smiled sadly.

"You're the all-powerful Goblin King, Jareth. I think it's an easy promise." She smiled and his heart burst with happiness. She trusted him, and for what she'd lived through this was a feat within itself.

"I am flattered. Now, you have had quite the long day. I think it's time you rest, hm?" Standing and waving his hand over her tray it disappeared, leaving only a cold glass of water.

"Thank you, I think you're right." She nodded, taking the glass and putting it on the nightstand.

"I will have Imogen here to wake you for breakfast if that would be alright."

"That sounds great, thank you for everything." She said and surprising them both she wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug.

After a second or two of shock, Jareth returned the hug taking in her scent as he did so. Once the embrace was over he smiled and left the room.

Sarah yawned, not realizing until he'd left just how tired she was. She quickly changed into her night gown and slipped into bed. This night she thought of the justice served, the kindness given to her by so many, and the one who should have been.

"Oh, my sweet boy, I wish I had met you. I bet you would have been the most handsome baby in the world. Perhaps, if the fates allow it, I may see you again. Until then, my precious baby, I love you. Always." She whispered into the darkness. A single tear fell from her eye as she drifted off into a blissful sleep.

~D~

Jareth formed a crystal in the palm of his hand as he perched himself on the banister of his bedroom balcony. "Bastian."

In a flurry of dead, burnt leaves a man, half beast appeared next to the king. From the waist up he was all muscle and sinew with olive toned skin. His face was menacingly handsome with sharp, dark features. Black hair was short on his head and a very neatly cut beard hung an inch or two off of his chin in a sharp dagger-like trim. His eyes, black as coals. From the waist down though matching in the olive tone and musculature, his legs were shaped like that of a horse's hind legs, with hooves in place of feet. The only thing covering his body was a thigh length forest green toga. "Majesty." He smirked, but bowed respectfully. He sniffed the air and his smile widened. "You have a human woman here, I take it she is the one my guest is screaming for?"

Jareth, looking bored, nodded. "And how is your lover?"

"Not well, actually. He was incredibly tight, which surprised me by the way he acted. I would have assumed him...ready, but alas..." Bastian winked. "I used his own release to prepare him for me. Not everyone is the right fit I suppose."

"Do not disgust me, Bastian. I didn't not ask about your escapades, I asked about Jonathan." Jareth grimaced.

"I apologize, my Liege." Bastian bowed lower to show he meant no harm.

It was rare for an Unseelie to respect or even abide by a Seelie royal, but Jareth had respect from both sides as his kingdom was that which protected one from the other. Either court would have to traverse through his always changing, unbeatable labyrinth.

_Not so unbeatable_, he smiled inwardly as he thought of Sarah's first trip to the Underground.

"It is quite alright, satyr. I have called you here for one specific reason, two actually, but one is more important than the other." Jareth finally removed himself from his perch and stood in front of the satyr, towering over him.

"Of course."

"One, absolutely no tracking down the victim and if you hear or see anyone attempting to you will alert me immediately." Jareth knew that no matter how much pleasure a satyr or any other Unseelie received from their 'guests' it was never enough. And since these 'guests' were usually sent for severe crimes punishable by death that meant there was a chance the victim was still in the Underground.

"Of course, Goblin King. The wraiths are already getting excited. You know how they love more than anything to feed off of pain and fear. I smell plenty of that very nearby. I will keep a close eye on their activity." Bastian was more loyal to Jareth than any other Unseelie because by all accounts the satyr should be dead but Jareth saved him. It was unheard of for a Seelie to save an Unseelie but he had done it and for that he would sacrifice his own life for the king.

"That is what I was afraid of." He sighed.

"Perhaps adding some protections to the girl? I know it is not my place. What was the other reason for my visit so that I do not keep you long?"

"How long do you imagine your lover will survive?" Jareth asked with a glint in his eyes. One more reason for the Unseelie to be kind to him. Deep down, he had quite the evil streak.

"Ah, perhaps through the night, but one more...session...will certainly put him down."

"Cause of death?"

"Ruptured colon, probably. Internal bleeding."

"Burn the body when you've finished, I want no way for someone to trace him back to my kingdom." Jareth ordered.

"Your will shall be done, my Lord." Bastian bowed once more and was gone in another flurry of decaying leaves.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is much shorter than the last chapter, but it naturally stopped here. If I were to put too much more into it, it would just be too much. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know by leaving me a review. I answer them all in due time, and they give me reason to write more.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: If you want to get in the mode it's Enya - Boadicea. I first heard it on a Criminal Minds where this guy nailed all the windows and doors shut and burned a family to the ground in their house. I know, graphic, but I had to google that song right away. It's gorgeous and dark and haunting. My speed exactly.**_

* * *

She was painting her nursery. As the paintbrush stroked colors appeared as if the white of the walls was being erased and an amazing portrait was hidden behind it.

Not aware of the oddity before her she continued to paint. The brush was dry, but like magic, the scene of the Underground appeared.

When she got to the end she stood back and looked at the work she had done. Standing there on her wall as if he would step out and become real was the Goblin King in the armor he wore the first night she had ever met him.

She stared at the scene before her; time meant nothing as she stared into his miss-matched eyes.

Behind her a baby cried, a sound new to her, but deep within her soul she knew it was her son. Startled by the sound, she spun and in the antique whitewashed crib was the most beautiful baby she had ever seen. Hair of pale silk, eyes miss-matched. One forest green, one cerulean blue. Swaddled in a robin's egg blue blanket he fussed and kicked.

"Oh, it's alright, come to Mommy, you're alright." Sarah picked up the precious infant and held him to her, rocking him and bouncing him softly until he settled.

She felt a slight breeze from behind her and the warmth of a large, soft hand squeezing her shoulder. She turned her head to look behind her and there - out of the painting - was Jareth the Goblin King.

"You can't have my baby." She growled, stepping away from the man. His face fell as he watched baby and Sarah.

"I would never, he is too perfect." He whispered.

Sarah looked back down at the quiet babe and gasped. How had she not recognized it before? She looked back up at Jareth and watched as his stony face turned to wonder, though guarded.

"He is yours isn't he?"

"_Ours_."

"When?"

Jareth smiled wolfishly trying not to chuckle at her opening. "Sarah, tell me you know how babies are made."

"Jareth!" Sarah blushed and hugged the child closer to her as if to hide the words from his tiny ears.

"I'm sorry, Sarah, but you allowed me to take it there. All that matters is that he is our son and he is perfect." He moved slowly over to the two of them, his eyes never leaving the bundle in her arms.

"What is his name?"

Jareth looked at her then, a bit worried but nodded. "Benjamin Aiden, you insisted on an Aboveground first name." He smiled warmly.

"He's stunning, I love him and I don't even know him." She said, mainly to the child.

"That's because he's a part of me." Jareth chuckled and Sarah couldn't help but agree.

"Breakfast?"

"What?" Sarah asked, her world beginning to swirl and ebb. "What's happening?"

"Breakfast time. You get ready."

"What's happening?" Sarah shot up in bed with a startled gasp.

"You is OK?" Imogen asked and Sarah looked down at the little goblin and sighed.

"Just a dream, don't worry." She smiled, but her heart wasn't in it. _Just a dream_, she choked.

~D~

Jareth was on his knees next to his desk. Her dream hit him like a wrecking ball. He'd been watching her as he waited for her to be ready for breakfast. Peeking into her dreams was something he regularly did to make sure she wasn't suffering too much from the years of trauma. What he saw had him standing, ready to go to her, but when he heard that it was his child in her arms his world spun and he collapsed.

_My Gods, my son..._ he thought, gripping his chest.

He couldn't very well worry about a dream, no matter how much it crushed him. He had things to do and the first was to see Sarah at breakfast. He had to make sure that she was alright after all of that.

With a flick of his wrist he was dressed in browns today. Tan breeches, brown riding boots, a white poet's shirt and the brown leather jacket he loved so much. The one he wore when checking on the status of Sarah and Hoggle all those years ago. It still fit wonderfully in all the right places.

Pulling matching brown gloves on he headed out to the dining hall to wait for his guest. It only took a few more moments before she appeared wearing a pale yellow empire waist dress and matching flats. Her hair was held away from her face with two small braids pinned together with an ornate hair clip today, she looked the picture of relaxed.

"Good morning, Sarah. How did you sleep?" He asked conversationally as he helped her to her seat next to his which was at the head.

"I slept alright, thank you. How about you?" She asked, smiling but it didn't reach her eyes. He knew why but wouldn't press.

"Well. Now, what would you like for breakfast this morning?" He snapped his fingers and two larger goblins sauntered into the dining room with white aprons and tall chef's hats. Sarah couldn't help the grin that crossed her face. They were so professional, yet so cute. Jareth liked that she was smiling.

"I'll have two fried eggs and wheat toast. Oh, and some hash browns and bacon." Sarah nodded. The goblins looked back and forth then back to Sarah.

"I'll have the same thing." Jareth nodded.

"Ain't that alotta food for missy?" One goblin asked and Sarah blushed.

"Not when she hasn't eaten well in days, now go." Jareth ordered, frowning. "Think nothing of it. The women around here would swear a slice of apple is enough to sustain them. What with the corsets they wear to court or to gatherings you'd believe them."

Sarah laughed at this and smiled. "Thanks for making me feel better about my gluttony."

"Anytime, Sarah. I'm happy to see that you are not afraid to eat. Women are allowed to eat as well as any man. Ah, but I'm just rambling now. Today is a beautiful sunny day. After breakfast I have to tend to a few grievances that you may sit in on if you'd like, then we could go for a little walk."

"I'd love a walk. Are you sure I should be sitting in on something so...so...'kingy'?" Sarah snorted.

Jareth raised an eyebrow and held back his own chuckle. "Now Sarah, have you been spending too much time with Imogen?"

"I have! But I love her, she's the cutest. Oh, and I was wondering if I could see Hoggle again soon. I never really got to thank him like I wanted to after he helped heal me."

"That sounds reasonable. After our walk, judging by how you feel, I'll bring him to you." Jareth nodded.

"Thanks!"

Breakfast came moments later and Jareth sniffed the steam from his meal. His stomach growled at the scent. He hadn't had something like this in a long time. Looking over at Sarah he stopped what he was doing and gawked.

"What?"

"Why are you scraping your egg onto that piece of toast?"

"It's a shingle. I'm going to stab the yoke and it will ooze out onto the egg and bread and taste delicious."

"Stabbing so early in the morning, Sarah. I say, you certainly are a Champion." He smiled but did exactly as she did, waiting until she took her fork and poked holes in the yellow part and he did the same. Watching the yoke ooze out he grimaced.

"This does not look appetizing." He said.

"It's beyond delicious." With that she took a big bite and moaned in approval. Jareth was a fan of the sound that came out of her and took his own bite. She was right, it was quite tasty. Messy, but tasty.

After they'd eaten their fill of breakfast Jareth assisted by once again pulling Sarah's chair out and offered her his arm. They walked to the throne room and he produced a chair for her to sit just inside the door but out of the way of the proceedings.

There were several small enquiries that only the King could assist with and after these rulings there was one dirty looking elf hoisted in by two guards. "He tried scaling the castle walls, Majesty."

"Really, isn't that interesting. What say you, elf?" Jareth went from being draped across his throne as he always did to having both feet on the ground, his elbows on his knees as he leaned in as if to get a better look at the dirty thing.

"I heard you'd collected humans. Wanted to see what they looked like."

"And where did you hear this from? What is your name?"

"Carin, and I heard it from goblins."

"Carin, the humans you are speaking of have names. One was a prisoner, the other is a dear friend and guest. Sarah, might you step forward and introduce yourself to this nosy creature?" He turned and smiled at Sarah causing her to blush as she stood and walked over to the throne.

She got there and nodded at the elf and he smiled wide. "Pleasure to meet you, Sarah." He bowed but Sarah wasn't too thrilled with the loaded smile on his face. After spending as much time with John she knew that look. He was up to something and it wasn't good. She'd make sure she told Jareth first thing.

"You too, Carin." And she tried to walk away. Jareth reached out at took her wrist looking at her reassuringly keeping her there.

"If that is all?" Jareth asked. The elf nodded and moments later the throne room was emptied. "What has you skittish, Sarah?" He asked as he rose from his seat.

"There's something about that Carin. I didn't like the way he was looking at me." She shook her head, a bit embarrassed now that she thought about it. It could be residual, that anyone she wasn't sure about would make her feel slimy but she wasn't sure so she stood by her statement.

"I'll keep an eye out then. I'm sorry he made you feel that way, now about that walk?" He said, tilting his head and smiling broadly. Sarah reciprocated and nodded. "Come, then. I'd like to show you the gardens first and then we can have a picnic."

"That sounds like fun." She replied and they headed out for the day.

~D~

"It took you long enough." His booming voice made Carin wince as he scurried over to the Dark Wood elf.

The Dark Woods were on the edge of the Labyrinth, getting through them to the Unseelie realm was difficult, most did not survive. Chaos was the oldest and most powerful elf of the clan and he was interested in leverage into the labyrinth and then into the Goblin Kingdom. Onward and upward was his motto, wanting to get as far as the High Court so that he could rule over all of the Underground.

He had worked faithfully for the High King and Queen for centuries, helping to raise their little brat, Jareth, until they caught him attempting to lure him out of the protection of the kingdom's city walls. Banished here to the Dark Woods to live out his eternity with his fellow kind. He would seek revenge and he would do it when the time was right. Taking something - or someone - that Jareth held dear would help him exponentially.

Hearing that the elusive Champion of the Labyrinth had returned set his plan into motion and he would not fail.

"What have you accomplished?" He seethed. Letting other, more stupid creatures do his bidding aggravated him as he always believed if you wanted something done right you should do it yourself. Only, if he were to step foot in the Goblin Castle it would be the last move he would ever make.

"Sir Chaos I found the girl." Carin bowed as he trembled. Chaos grinned evilly. His skin an interesting shade of burnt orange, his hair wild and fiery red making his eyes - crimson red - stand out all the more. He rubbed his hands together and chuckled.

"So she does exist. Very good. What do you know of the girl?"

"She is named Sarah and she seems to be closely guarded by his Majesty." Carin explained. He then gave Chaos a physical description of the girl.

"Human, correct?" Chaos asked, Carin nodded. "Easy to manipulate and even easier to kill."

"What do you want me to do? I don't think she liked me very much."

"I don't care. You will return. I must think of a plan though. If she isn't too fond of you then you must have a reason other than a visit. In the morning we will have a better scenario. Get out of here and be ready at dawn." Chaos ordered and Carin scurried away.

As he ran he was snatched up by the throat and pulled behind a large tree. Attempting to scream the sound was choked away by the strength of the grip around his neck. "And what do you think you're doing?" The face that glared down on him now was twice as terrifying as Chaos' and he winced.

The creature ran with the elf in his tight grip until they were far enough away from the congregating elves. "I asked you a question filth."

"I ain't doing anything! I was just going home." Carin said as he rubbed the hurt from his neck once the beast set him down.

"That is a lie. What I overheard could mean death for you and your pathetic little leader. Once this gets to the Goblin King you're all going to be wishing for it."

"And how do you expect to get in and out of these Dark Woods once I tell my master what you're up to?" Carin grinned feeling that he had a one-up on this bizarre creature threatening him.

"That is not for you to know. Trust me, if you touch one hair on top of that precious little head of Jareth's girl it will be the very last thing you'll ever do. Turn in your master and you might survive."

"Who are you anyway?" Carin demanded.

"My name is Bastian and you should heed my words, elf. If a satyr such as myself bows to the whim of Jareth you should do the same. Satyrs are much more resilient to punishment than a little wood elf." And with that Bastian was gone in a flutter of decaying leaves.

Carin stared at the spot the satyr just stood and grimaced. Either way he'd be dead, he just had to decide who he wanted to take down with him.

* * *

**A/N: So this is taking a whole new path, but it's going to be a good one! Let me know what you think by leaving me a review in the little box!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: This is a little shorter than most chapters, but I wanted to put something up to show my appreciation. You are all so freaking awesome I can barely stand it! I'll be sticking around as long as I can. Thanks to my pre-reader, Ree923 (2nd half of JarethsLoveSlaves - which by the way is nearly finished!) I own nothing. Such a pity! (I will be posting for JarethsLoveSlaves soon. I haven't decided if I want to make a new name or if I'll just post it and make it very clear we both worked on it equally... Hmmm...)**_

* * *

"You are all a bunch of fools! I ask one thing, one simple thing and it can't be done. I have been gone only moments and you allow my charge to die without my being here. I will form a punishment and when I do you will suffer more than you could ever imagine." Bastian stormed through the stables in the lowest level of his barracks. This was where all of the prisoners were held so that no one could hear them scream.

Jonathan had survived through the night, but he dwindled quickly throughout the day. When the satyr's magic boundaries had been triggered from the Darkwoods into the labyrinth he had to investigate. After all, the Goblin King had specifically put him to a task, and he would do everything in his power to complete it successfully.

Before he had left, he had insisted that his pathetic little underlings contact him the moment something went wrong with his personal sex toy and they didn't. They would pay. Watching Life's light leave the eyes of a prisoner was one of his favorite moments. As if a torch was blown out, so were the lights in the eyes. His most recent, most enjoyed plaything had died alone.

_I will see someone's light leave them tonight and it will be spectacular_, he smiled as he carefully chose his next victim.

~D~

Sarah woke slowly that morning, feeling refreshed and light as a feather. After everything that had happened recently she felt that things were truly looking up. John was no longer an issue, and though his abuse left permanent scarring she was learning to live with them and move on. After the strange dream she had the day before she felt at peace about the lost child. Perhaps one day she would find someone to love who would give her a second chance with her lost son. After all, she was in a very magical place.

_You could get to know Jareth better_, her inner voice - which had been dormant for years - whispered. _He's kind, and he saved you_.

She thought for a moment and shook her head. It was too soon to think of anything like that. Perhaps she was feeling for him because he saved her and not because of the man he was. Either way, this was dangerous territory and she didn't feel like treading there yet.

"Morning, Lady. Time for breakfast out of room today." Imogen skipped into the room and Sarah smiled. She truly loved this little goblin and felt lucky that she had such a good friend here at all times.

Thinking of friends she resolved that she would ask Jareth about her long lost friends at breakfast. Perhaps she could visit them soon. After all, she had missed them terribly and had to apologize to them for staying away for so long.

When she had dressed she headed down to the Dining hall. She had decided on an average looking, cream colored empire waist gown. Her hair was down and brushed out. Arriving, she was shocked to see that Jareth matched somewhat. Usually he was in darker, more sinister colors, today he wore tan breaches, a white poets shirt and off white gloves. She smiled.

"You look good in lighter colors." She blushed. He raised an eyebrow as he waited for her to take a seat.

"And you look radiant as ever this morning." He grinned making her blush even further. "Have a seat." He gestured to the seat to his right and she took it. Snapping his fingers two goblins bounced in with trays. When they set them down and left Jareth waved his arm over them, revealing the dish underneath.

"Mmm, this smells delicious! I haven't had crepes in a long time, peach at that!" She smiled, eying Jareth slightly and he chuckled.

"I have an affinity toward peaches, do forgive me." He had the grace to look sheepish.

"Believe it or not, I like them as well. Just as long as you're not planning on enchanting them anytime soon."

"I should apologize for that, shouldn't I?" He bowed his head.

"It's fine, really, but thanks for the offer." Sarah shook her head with a light laugh before digging into her sweet and flaky breakfast.

Jareth was happy to see her appetite had returned and began to eat his as well. They ate in silence for several minutes and then Sarah set her fork down and cleared her throat. The Goblin King quirked an eyebrow expectantly.

"I was wondering if I could see my friends again soon." She said, blushing slightly.

"I don't see why not. Hoggle might be slightly busy but I assure you he will make time for you."

"Oh, right, he's the healer's apprentice now. Wow, he must be so proud of himself! I think I'd like to get him something for saving my life, I mean, he was the one there most of the time; not that you…" She trailed off, feeling a bit bad about what she said.

"It is quite alright, Sarah. Hoggle did most of the work I assure you. Maddock was there to oversee most of it, but when it came down to it your little dwarf friend did the best job I've ever seen done. I only wish I had the knowledge he is receiving for I would have much rather nursed you back to health myself." He smiled warmly and took her hand in his. "You are very special to me, Sarah."

She wasn't sure what she should say to that, she knew she found him to be special too, but she was afraid it was for all the wrong reasons. Seeing the sincerity on his face when he spoke she decided whether it was too soon or not, she had to reply to him and she had to do it now. "Jareth, I don't know if it's because of what you've done for me since I've returned or if it's because I've always felt this way, or if it's a bit of both, but you are very special to me as well. I'm still so…messed up… But, I didn't want to just leave it there, I wanted to answer you. It means a lot to me that you care for me so and I don't take that for granted."

Jareth smiled at her with so much emotion in his eyes she couldn't quite pinpoint exactly what it was but she knew for sure it was a good thing. "I am here for you, Precious, always."

"Me too." Sarah grinned and the two sat contentedly just looking at each other for what felt like hours.

"I have barely anything scheduled today, shall I show you around the castle so that you can become more acquainted with your home? That is, if you wish to stay." Suddenly the great Goblin King felt unsure of himself.

"I've got nothing Above, and even if I did… There's just so much I want to forget… I'd love to stay, if that's alright with you."

"It is more than alright, Sarah." Inside, Jareth was nearly shouting with joy, outside he smiled and offered her his hand. "Shall we?"

They walked along the corridors for what seemed like hours. Different rooms were scattered here and there along the halls. He showed her some that he thought would be most interesting to her and they passed others that he knew she wouldn't care much about. Spare rooms weren't too interesting.

They got to a bright red wooden door and Jareth grinned down at her. Sarah wondered what was on his mind when he pressed his hand against the door. "This, Precious, is going to be one of the most exciting finds for you. I want you to feel free to come and go from here as you please, treat it as your own as I very rarely find spare time to enjoy it anymore."

Sarah waited impatiently now, something that special to Jareth had to be something amazing to see. Nearly bouncing on her toes in anticipation she watched as the king pushed the large door open and waited for her to enter first. When she stepped foot inside her hand went to her chest. The room was absolutely breathtaking. There were thousands upon thousands of leather bound tomes before her, the stacks so high there were rolling ladders attached to the built in shelves in the tall walls. The room had - at least - thirty foot ceilings, the ceiling itself was made of stained glass resembling the labyrinth. There were a half dozen wooden tables spread around the circular room with matching chairs. Candelabras sat atop the desks so one could continue reading once it grew dark. Comfortable oversized, over stuffed deep brown leather chairs were placed around two fire places - one on either side of the room. The only bare part of the circular room was a large set of glass doors that led to a large balcony with chaises and small side tables.

Sarah grabbed up her skirt and ran to each shelve, running her hands over the soft bindings of the books as she gazed upon as many as she could as quickly as she could. She found that a lot of the books were in a language she didn't know and wondered if there was a book where she could learn the different languages, to be able to read as much as she wanted.

Once she took her turn about the room she returned to stand in front of Jareth who had stayed leaning up against the now closed door. His arms folded over his chest, a faint smile on his face. "Oh my God, Jareth! This is beyond amazing! I've never seen anything like it! Oh, can I just move a cot in here? I never want to leave!" She bounced, clapping her hands together excitedly, her eyes twinkling with pure joy.

Jareth watched her from the moment she saw what was behind the door until this moment and had to steady himself. His heart felt as though it might rupture from the pressure it held. When she came to the Labyrinth as a child she was angry, wary, and frightened. She found friends along the way and smiled, but rarely did it stay as she was too worried about her baby brother. When he saw her again lying on the kitchen floor Aboveground there was nothing, her eyes were dead - and she wasn't far behind. Bringing her back from the brink she still looked so lost, so frightened, so dead… Now he saw an angel before him. The most brilliant, beautiful, ethereal angel. He was terrified that he would taint her, but thankful to the Gods that she graced him with her presence.

He loved her. He had loved her, but he loved her more in this moment than he had ever before.

Steadying himself, he answered her. "If that is what the lady wishes, that is what will be done. Although, my pet, you may re-think such a thing. Do you not agree your bed in your chambers would be much more comfortable than a plain cot?" His smiled was in danger of growing as she threw her head back and laughed.

"I suppose you're right. Ugh, this is so gorgeous! But," She stopped and bit her bottom lip. "A lot of them aren't in English."

"Oh, well that can be fixed quite easily." He replied and pushed himself off of the door. Producing a crystal he held it out to her. "Do you trust me?"

Sarah stared at him and then the crystal, finally drawing her eyes from the shining orb to his eyes again she nodded. "I trust you." She whispered. He smiled, brilliantly, and pressed the crystal to her forehead where it was quickly absorbed. "Ew!" She shook her head and Jareth laughed. "That felt weird!"

"But it was a small price to pay, go on, look at any book and you'll see what I mean." He replied, waving his hand toward the shelves. She nodded and did as she was told.

"They're all in English!" She squealed and Jareth chuckled.

"No, they're just legible. To you, your mind has transformed them into something you would expect to be able to read - your known language - so that there is nothing to be adjusted to." He explained, coming up behind her.

"That makes sense." She nodded and looked back toward the countless books.

"Sarah…" Jareth sighed and she turned to see him pressing his hand to his temple. "I apologize, I must be off. There is a child being wished away."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked, concerned with his change in mood.

"Not at the moment, I promise to be back as soon as they make their choice. Stay here, I will be back before you can blink." He smiled, and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Enjoy this place, it is yours." And with that he disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: Probably the most campy of all the Damage chapters but I hope you liked it anyway! *We are up to date. There is one more chapter but I don't think I'm posting that right now. It doesn't fit so now it is time for me to start writing again! Keep your fingers crossed! I am so bad at finishing things, but I am very proud of this story. **

**And…as always…**

**Please leave me some more love. I know, I know, I ask way too much!**


End file.
